


Dreams of the Ocean

by TheFluffiestSheep



Series: Mermaid AU [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Baby Yugyeom, Birth, Bottom Park Jinyoung | Jr., Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffity fluff, How Do I Tag, Hummm...help?, M/M, Mating Rituals, Mermaid Jaebum, Mermaid Jinyoung, Merman Jaebum, Merman Jinyoung, Mpreg, Romance, Smut, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Sunset sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Im Jaebum | JB, Under the sea smut, WHIPPED Im Jaebum, What is Anatomy anyway, baby bambam, baby youngjae, is that even a tag?, jjp, jjproject, mermaid au, mermaid birth, merman au, soft Park Jinyoung, the miracle of a new life, who am I kidding they're all soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFluffiestSheep/pseuds/TheFluffiestSheep
Summary: Merman Jinyoung loves to take care of the children of the colony, but with the approaching mating season, will he fulfill his dream of having a family of his own?





	1. Recognition

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, my frst fanfic in what 10-12 years? (I started young don't judge me XD). There were always this prompts I'd make up myself that I wished I found stories about but now I took matters in my own hands! If you find any error please kindly point it out, I'll try to correct, sometimes when I write in my phone instead of my pc it auto corrects to Portuguese words and I might not notice XD.
> 
> I'll probably add tags as the story progresses to try to avoid the spoilerinos.

 

 

As the morning light was filtered down by the water, the young mer Jinyoung opened his eyes. He couldn’t help but sigh, the new day marked the approach of the mating season and this was the first one he’d participate in.

 

In the olden days, it was common for merfolk to swim to the surface and attract a ship to its disgrace with their enticing voices and pick one unfortunate human to mate with, drowning him in the process. However, with the progress of the human sailing technology, along with the decreasing number of mermaids and merman pollution brought, those events were becoming rarer and rarer as many mermaids decided not to take the risk of getting captured by humans.  It was also much more difficult to reproduce outside mating with a human which meant the merfolk numbers were reduced (on the positive side, it also meant their species was less likely to be found).

 

However, Nature usually has its way, and in order to keep the merpeople from becoming just a myth, merman like Jinyoung were born, who albeit male, could also give birth.

 

Which brought Jinyoung to the present time, he had to find a suitable mate in order to fulfill his dream of becoming a parent. You see, Jinyoung has always loved children, their laughs full of joy, their chubby fingers trying to catch the odd school of fish swimming around, their toothless smiles when he thanked them for the pretty shell or flower the babies he teached in the colony gifted to their “pwetty” teacher, and even if he loved guiding his precious charges in their growth, he couldn’t help but wish to have his own family.

 

With a smile portraying his thoughts of children laughing and swimming happily around, he found the will in him to go out of the cave complex he had made his home and go take a look around to try and find who could be his ideal suitor for the approaching mating season.

 

He had hoped he wouldn't have much trouble finding someone who’d be interested in him, he had previously been praised for his good looks and many gorgeous mermaids, capable of steering entire fleets with their beauty alone had expressed envy of his sapphire blue tail and purple fins, going as far as to try to rip some of his blue scales from him, in an attempt to mar his beauty as merfolk take great pride in their colourful tail display. But what he really, really wanted, was to find someone who wouldn’t just like him due to his appearance, Jinyoung wished for a true partner, someone he could talk to, someone he could sing with, someone to share his life with, someone he could be proud to call his mate and, finally, someone he could begin a family with.

 

He was pulled from his thoughts when a flurry of colored tails swam fast past him, mostly young mermaids giggling about how they’d be to the one to attract the most handsome human and fewer of them arguing about who was the best suitor in the colony, one name resonating above the others… Jaebum.

 

He ended up following the group of mermaids to the outskirts of the colony, where the cited merman was just bringing his most recent catch. Jaebum was their strongest and fastest hunter, his leadership qualities were regarded in high value and he was without a doubt the most handsome merman in Jinyoung’s humble opinion... he chastised himself, he didn’t want a mate to only like him by his appearance and here he was, shamelessly ogling Jaebum. But, well he couldn’t deny that he quite had a “thing” for the beautiful bold blood red tail the older merman sported, having his fins coincidently the same purple as his were. As he kept looking from farther away, Jinyoung couldn’t help but pout as he wasn’t able to see the beauty marks he knew resided above his eye from the distance he was at.

 

It wasn’t like they were strangers, when they were but fingerlings, they used to play together, chasing baby crabs and competing to find the biggest shell. As they grew up though, they spent less time together as Jaebum started an apprenticeship with the older hunters and Jinyoung began to spend his days with the colony elders that taught him the traditions and knowledge he’d need to pass on to his future charges as well as a bit of ancient mermaid magic.

 

They had drifted apart with time, each of them focused on their duties until the day came when, while Jinyoung was watching over the children play, a white shark managed to sneak undetected near the colorful coral reef he had gathered them at. Jinyoung noticed a strange shift in the waters and when he realized the danger they were in, he urged the children to swim as fast as they could inside the nearby cave which entrance was too narrow for the shark to fit. Someone needed to distract the shark on order for them to escape and Jinyoung accepted that role unhesitantly, putting the safety of his charges before his as, with a flick of his tail, he caught the attention of the great white and started guiding it away from the reef and into the deeper ocean, the fastest his tail would allow.

 

He was almost at the kelp forest where he hoped he might confuse the shark enough to get him to lose track of him when, while looking behind at the threat, he did not notice his imminent collision with old fishing nets that had been drifting in the current and eventually got stuck in them. Try as he might, the more he struggled with them, the more tangled they became.

 

He was about to close his eyes and accept his fate when a flash of bright red threw itself at the shark. And it was with them wide open he witnessed his old childhood companion fighting ferociously the dangerous fish. Jaebum was known to be a strong fast hunter, but to take a great white by himself was usually considered to be suicidal even by the most experienced hunters. The shark knocked strongly against him, the impact throwing Jaebum’s trident to the seafloor. With his preferential weapon unavailable, he tried slashing the shark eyes with his retractable claws and kept punching the sensitive gills but even then he got to taste his own blood in the water when the fish got to bite him. Jinyoung was horrified, but gathered enough presence of mind to use his magic to get the sharp trident to rise from the sands and to float near the fight, where Jaebum was able to pick it and end the struggle by burying the weapon deep into the shark. Adrenaline started to leave Jaebum and Jinyoung could see that the red trailer merman was about to faint due to the pain, loss of blood and exhaustion, the last thing Jaebum was able to do before passing out was to turn to him and extend a single claw, cutting through the nets and freeing Jinyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooo... what do you think?
> 
> I'm posting so I'll have motivation not to let this go when my classes eventually become more demanding this semester, rip. I have a few more chapters ready, but I want to stack them up a bit so when I don't have time to work on them I still have something to post.. As it is the very first work I post, please give me your feedback :) I'm still learning what my style is and sometimes I need to go back and make sure the story is coherent, respect to all the other authors here!
> 
> Unforgettable out.


	2. Grooming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait, I'm too excited so I'm posting the next chapter already. It doesn't have much action, but I guess storybuilding is needed :) Hope it's not too boring.

 

Finally free, Jinyoung rushed to get Jaebum to a safer place, as he swam to the colony carrying the passed out merman, he noticed that the cave the children were hidden in was silent and prayed that meant they were safe and at home.  When he finally arrived, he called for the most medical proficient mers available to make sure every possible effort was made in order to help Jaebum.

When he finally was stabilized, after several hours of different medical and magical treatments, Jaebum was taken to Jinyoung's home where he’d stay until the end of his recovery as Jinyoung took the responsibility of watching over him since Jaebum lived alone and would not be capable of taking care of himself. He couldn't help but feel that the hunter’s current state was his fault, so he vowed to help Jaebum in every way he could to speed his recovery.

 

It had been hard in the beginning, Jaebum only had small bouts of conscience for some time while riding a worrying fever that had Jinyoung stay at his side in the soft corals and sponges he had gathered for comfort. Sometimes he could only stay awake enough for Jinyoung to feed him falling into an unrestful sleep right after. Besides applying the salves destined to get rid of the infection the bite brought, Jinyoung would also dutifully use his magic every night in order to try to speed the healing process and hopefully avoid scarring in the part of the tail that had been wounded.

 

Eventually, Jaebum began to recover, staying awake for long periods of time during which he’d become bored as he wasn’t allowed to move much and forced to rest while Jinyoung had to gather food for both of them and keep giving some classes. It was really lucky that none of the children had been injured despiste the scaring event, and they welcomed Jinyoung back like a hero, even if Jinyoung kept telling them that the one they should be grateful to was Jaebum, for eliminating the threat to the colony. Jinyoung had tried to fit some extra classes to compensate the time he could not teach because Jaebum had needed his full attention for some time, and for those, some the merbabies’ parents would thank him by gifting him the occasional medicine or food product. He had recently been given a special nectar contained in a recipient of some sort that he was told to open just slightly when drinking in order not to let seawater to come in contact with it or else it would be ruined. These kind of items were rare and usually were brought by merchants who would get them from a shipwreck or the surface and traded these for other goods or services. It was really nice to receive a luxurious product like that and he decided to share it with his new roommate.

 

“Jaebum-shi, try this!” Jinyoung exclaimed excitedly, his tail propelling him fast into Jaebum's room.

Jaebum stretched lazily like one of those furry terrestrial animals, what was it called? Oh, a cat. “What is that?” he asked peering curiously at the recipient the younger mermaid carried. “And how many times do I have to tell you to drop the ‘shi’?”

“Sorry... Hyung, it’s a nectar from above the surface, I believe it’s from a fruit they call ‘peach’.” Jinyoung replied, eye whiskers  surging slightly on the corners of his eyes. “Here, try it.”

 

“Wow, it’s the sweetest thing I’ve ever tasted! Much better than the weird stuff you keep giving me!”

“That “weird stuff” is what is bringing your health back this fast Jaebum-sh..hyung!” Jinyoung replied pursing his lips. “I thought you wanted to recover as fast as possible or have you changed your mind?”

“Is that even a question you need to ask Jinyoung-ah? Of course I want to be better faster, however that doesn’t mean you should be exhausting yourself and your magic in order to do so. You’re already doing to much for me as it is”.

 

Jinyoung was wrong when he thought the older merman would not notice that he kept using his magic to try and get Jaebum’s wounds treated faster, as well as fix the mess the shark bite had made of the previously perfectly arranged scales. He tried to only use it when Jaebum was asleep, but he figured the red tailed merman was more perceptive that he had lead on. Perhaps he could have hidden it better. Jaebum was not a magic user, which meant that he should not be familiar with the symptoms of using magic extensively. Because of that, Jinyoung had been careless, pushing himself too hard, sometimes only realising he had passed out from exhaustion when waking up to murmured chiding and fingers softly caressing his hair, untangling knots and combing it lightly.

 *-*-*-*-*-*-*

Days became weeks and while Jaebum kept telling Jinyoung not to use his magic, the stubborn merman paid no heed, Jinyoung knew that every mer took extreme pride on its scales and that the tail appearance was not only a very important sign of status, but it also a health indicator. He was aware that, if Jaebum’s tail scale display was not perfect, he might not have a chance to become the future of colony, the leader Jinyoung knew Jaebum was destined to be. Something he really despised about their culture, was that everything centered around perceived beauty, it kind of made sense, as it was with beauty they attracted their prey and were kept from starving and how most of times it’d be the only characteristic they’d pay attention to when choosing a mate because their attractiveness was needed in order to enchant the humans and sink their ships. But to reduce an individual to its physical appearance did not sit well with Jinyoung. Nevertheless he would not let Jaebum’s selfless action of saving him hurt his future in any way if he could help it, so each and everyday he channeled all his magic to the careful repair of his display despite the oldest’s constant protests.

 

And maybe Jaebum was right, because the day Jinyoung announced his recovery was complete and that Jaebum was good as new, the younger wasn’t able to even conjure a single bubble.


	3. Selection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and Kudos! It makes me really excited! Is to the point where I'm updating ahead of schedule, I was trying to keep some chapters in "storage" in advance for when my Post-Graduate studies get harsher but the feedback makes me want to keep posting XD.  
> Again, if you see some errors please tell me, because sometimes I'm a victim of either auto correct or myself. And I know it is difficult to pay attention when there are many errors.
> 
> :) Hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Although he had lost his magic, Jinyoung decided not to grieve over it, it was worth it to see Jaebum happy and healthy weeks before the mating season, which meant the older merman’s future prospects wouldn’t be ruined by having an injured tail.

 

While it was really wonderful that Jaebum had recovered, Jinyoung couldn’t help but feel a bit lonely the weeks after Jaebum left. The cave complex he called home seemed bigger, colder and much too silent now that Jaebum had moved back to his own cave, which was weird, as he never had felt that way about it before when living alone, his parents having moved from this colony to their original one.

 

His friend Jackson just giggled when he brought this concern to him. “Aw, our Jinyoungie misses his boyfriend!”.

 

Jackson was a merman that had come from Hong Kong many years ago, he had been exploring new seas and collecting a few objects that caught his interest near a shipwreck. When attempting to pick up a beautiful diamond ring he had just noticed lied on the sand in front of him, he found his hand covered by another. Following the elegant fingers, he quickly realized he was looking at the prettiest boy he’d ever seen. Effortless beauty with blond messy hair, sharp teeth that showed on the smile that adorned his beautiful face and a jeweled looking aquamarine tail...nooo he was not checking out this merman at all... shut it...

 

The merman moved back a bit and smiled at him. “My name is Mark, I’ve never seen you around here before, who are you?”

 

“My name is Jackson, and I have a question for you…” Jackson approached Mark, reaching for the hand that had touched his previously and sliding the ring he had taken onto one of the surprised merman’s fingers. “Do you believe in love at first sight?”

 

The pair had hit off from them, having become inseparable, and where Mark was, Jackson could be found near.

 

“Jaebum's not my boyfriend!” An increasingly aggravated Jinyoung  replied.

 

“But I bet you wish he was!”

 

“Jackson, could you go pick up some seaweed from the garden?”

 

“But, Markie-pooh..”

 

“Now, please”

 

“Fine, I’m going, I’m going”

 

Jinyoung observed a retreating Jackson who was visibly displeased with the fact that he wouldn't be able to keep tormenting Jinyoung. “Still wrapped around your little finger I see”.

 

“Sometimes I wonder whether I married a child…” Mark said jokingly.

 

“But you love him”

 

“Since the very first cheesy pick-up line" came the answer without an ounce of hesitation.

 

“But back to you Jinyoungie, now that the season is near, do you have anyone in mind?

 

“Not really hyung, I’ve been busy lately.”

 

“You’ve surely received some proposal by now, you’re one of the most conveted unmated mers in the whole colony!”

 

“I did receive some, but they wouldn’t even look me in the eye! They just kept staring at my tail and saying I should mate with them just because then we’d be the mated pair with the most appelative colors and that I was “lucky” someone as beautiful as them would mate with me because then I’d be envied by everyone else.” Jinyoung huffed, becoming more and more riled up.

 

“Oh my goodness, some people are really full of themselves, but certainly someone must have caught your eye no?”

 

“There is no one, hyung”

 

“Not even Jaebum?”

 

“I don’t know why you’re suddenly mentioning Jaebum now.” Jinyoung started fidgeting where he sat on the soft sponges of Jackson’s and Mark’s home. “In fact I don’t understand why Jaebum keeps getting mentioned today".

 

“Your defensive attitude tells me you know exactly why, you can act in front of other people Jinyoung, but you can’t hide your crush from us, not when your eyes get shinier and your smile brighter each and every time you are near him. Now the question is, are you going to propose the courtship to him or are you gonna wait until it’s too late and he gets snatched away by some bimbo?”

 

This was definitely the most he had heard Mark talk since he’d met him, the older usually preferring to only speak when he deemed necessary, which in hindsight was the perfect contrast to Jackson, who was more likely to ramble on and on.

 

Back to what he was saying... Crush? Did he have a crush on Jaebum? It was truth that he was nice, and selfless, aaand he could hold full conversations with pretty deep hindsight when they talked at the end of the day, when Jinyoung wasn’t too tired after he came from his work, and he was really handsome, with a perfect smile and his twin beauty marks... aaand damn, he might have a small crush on Jaebum.

 *-*-*-*-*-*-*

Jinyoung let his thoughts disperse, and found himself back to the outskirts of the colony, to where he had followed the group of mermaids and, more importantly, where he found Jaebum.

  
He seemed to have been really successful in his latest hunt and wreck exploration, carrying a net bag with plenty of fish and smaller pack where he knew Jaebum kept the small treasures he found here and there. It was obvious that several mermaids and even some mermen were trying to get his attention, one more flirty than the previous, but the hunter only smiled politely, his eyes apparently looking for something. Eventually it seemed Jaebum found what he was looking for, as Jinyoung saw the merman carefully approaching the merbaby one of the older mermaids had been taking a stroll with and offered him a small doll he had found, effectively ignoring the horde of thirsty merfolk parading itself before him and smiling so widely when the baby giggled happily. It was at that moment that Jinyoung’s heart chose his desired mate.


	4. The Gift

Having come to the conclusion that he desired to have Jaebum as his mate, Jinyoung knew he needed to ritually propose a courtship. In truth, it was not a very complex endeavor. The interested mermaid or merman had to offer a gift representative of their intentions to their chosen suitor and if the suitor gave them a gift in return, it meant they accepted to begin the courtship.

 

Jinyoung only had about two weeks before the season start, so he had to think about what he’d gift Jaebum. It didn’t make sense for him to gift him jewels or luxury objects, for he did not wish to mate Jaebum for them to be richer as some mers did, getting together to double their possessions, and furthermore, it would be hard to really impress him since Jaebum must have seen so much stuff from his and Jackson's explorations.

 

Jinyoung sighed, he wanted Jaebum because he believed the older would see beyond appearances, which would mean to accept him even if Jinyoung were to be ugly. Besides that, seeing Jaebum interact with the baby earlier had left Jinyoung  feeling warm inside, and he couldn't help but think that the mer would be a great father in the future. Jinyoung’s dream was to have a family of his own, and now, instead of imagining himself alone, with a baby on his arms, he could imagine himself holding a baby with two marks above his eye while a strong arm circled his waist and the other covered one of his, a sturdy hand carefully caressing the baby’s cheek.

 

But for this to become a reality, he still had to find an appropriate gift.

 *-*-*-*-*-*-*

Try as he might, it was a struggle to think of something that would represent wanting to become a family, and certainly other mers would be interested in Jaebum as well, what if his gift wasn’t good enough?

 

It happened when he was about to give up and his thoughts drifted to Jaebum. It was unusual for an adult mermaid to cry, since in the ancient times they would be hunted for their tears and every merperson had been taught to avoid it even though it didn’t happen in the current days. But the thought that Jaebum might accept someone else due to his inability of coming up with something for the ritual worried him. And when he fell asleep one night, he dreamt of Jaebum choosing another mer, leaving Jinyoung behind holding onto the broken pieces of his dreams and heart.

 

When he woke up he found a couple of pearls, crystallized mermaid tears, and one of them was the same purple his and Jaebum's fins shared. The only way of changing a mermaid’s tear color was by magic, so Jinyoung realized he still had it within him. If he could take hold of his magic again, he was certain he would come up with something that would make Jaebum accept his courtship proposal.

 

That would enable his dreams to come true…

 

He thought of how it would feel, to carry such a precious thing inside him, to nurture a baby with his love. To carry a treasure within... Jinyoung knew now what he’d give to Jaebum.

 

It would be hard to create it now since he still had problems with his magic, but even when the elders told him trying to retrieve his magic was impossible, he decided he would not give up.

 *-*-*-*-*-*-*

Finally the crucial day came when Jinyoung would gift Jaebum with his hard work. He eagerly swam until near Jaebum's cave where he was shocked with what he saw. Virtually every unmated mermaid and merman of the colony surrounded a barely visible Jaebum. Jinyoung couldn't help but to compare his gift to what he saw the other mers bring and insecurity began to install as some of the mers with the most beautiful and luxurious objects Jinyoung had ever seen were leaving dejectedly, some even fuming with anger at the rejection they probably received.

 

Saddened by the idea that Jaebum would probably accept one of the many mers before he could even get a proper glance at him, Jinyoung sat down on the white sand, drawing patterns mindlessly while he waited for the lucky mer that Jaebum would inevitably choose to celebrate over their conquest.

 

He was however pulled from his thought when he heard his name called in the distance.

 

“Jinyoung-ah! Careful!” To which Jinyoung barely had time to raise his head before he got his arms full of a wriggling baby with a hot pink tail.

 

“Mark, how is it that my own baby loves Jinyoungie more than me?” A whining Jackson appeared, arm locked with a smiling Mark.

 

“Shush it Jackson, you know Bambamie loves you! And why wouldn't you want our baby to love his own godfather?”

 

“Oungie!” the baby giggled. Jinyoung’s mood lifted instantly.

 

“Hello sweetheart, how are you?”

 

“Soooo happy!” The baby started swimming around Jinyoung at an alarming speed, making him a bit dizzy.

 

“Sorry Jinyoung, we know you must be busy, but could you look after Bambam for a bit? It’s quick I swear, but we must go to the alchemist and the order we need to get is quite heavy, so we’ll both need to carry it…” Jackson asked him a bit sheepishly, his golden tail swishing back and forth anxiously.

 

Alchemist, lots of vials and glass, an excited Bambam, oh boy he knew why the couple were asking him to take care of the baby.

 

“Say no more, I’ll take care of your pink little fish.”

 

“Thank you. Oh by the way, Bammie has a present for you, he insisted” Said Mark, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

 

“Huh?” Jinyoung could help but be surprised when the child pulled a flower crown out of nowhere and placed it a bit lopsided on the top of his head, the white daisies contrasting beautifully with his raven black hair. “Wait, these are surface flowers aren’t they? How do they look still fresh here?”

 

“Oh, just a little bit of magic of course, consider it an engagement gift from us” Mark answered quickly before a reddening Jinyoung. “We’ll be right back! Behave for Jinyoungie, Bambam” Jackson shouted over his shoulder, while dragging a giggling Mark with him.

 

Jinyoung sighed again, it was becoming a habit nowadays even if his friends told him his petulance or tendency for dramatics was not new.

 

“Oungie, are you sad?”. As he looked at the child, he could see his eyes filling up with tears already.

 

“How could I be sad when you’re here with me Bammie?”. He had to get a grip if even Bambam noticed his mood, so he decided to direct the whole of his attention to the now frowning baby, putting all his heart on tickling him, chasing him laughing for a bit at Bambam’s squeak of indignation at his now messed hair and finally, pulling him into a bear hug.

 

One way or the other, Jinyoung couldn’t help but to think he already has a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Presenting BABY BAM!


	5. Wishes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I had some Software Verification and Validation homework I had to deal with, and oh my gosh why do all my teachers insist on giving us Linux tutorials when 95% of the class uses Windows? Then we take double the time to do anything, arrrrrgghhhhh. I know my chapters are usually kept short, but that happens because not only it helps me organize my ideas for the story but is also easier not to get lost in what you're doing if you have to interrupt the writing frequently (I go to school boooi). So apologies , please bear with me on that :) At least know the next chapter is currently bigger than this one and I still need to write maybe about 3 paragraphs I guess (it's the weekend woooohooo).

Jaebum was a bit overwhelmed, he did not think so many mers would come to try to start a courtship with him. So many and still he found himself looking for someone he could not find among those around him. It was not that he was not flattered, but he had to admit he was becoming tired of having to smile politely and being gracious even when some of the mers he tried to reject in a kindly manner would throw tantrums and go almost berserk right then and there.

 

When finally the crowd dispersed a bit, he found the face he was unconsciously looking for. There, illuminated by soft light, Jinyoung glowed, playing with their friend’s baby with so much joy in his eyes, uncaring of who was watching and finally, hugging him so tight, as if it would make him able to transmit all the love he had in himself to the child.

Jaebum could feel his heart get warmer by the second, as he watched on without the others noticing him doing so.

 

Eventually, Mark and Jackson came back for Bambam, and Jaebum watched as Jinyoung’s eyes became so forlorn seeing the family leave, the small child holding one of his parents pinkies in each of his tiny hands, as they swam away. He had seen some mers approaching Jinyoung, probably to propose courtship to him too, it seemed, however, that the mer wasn’t even registering what the others were saying to him, a hint of sadness glistening in his eyes, still lost in the direction the little family had disappeared.

 

He seemed to recall a conversation he had not intended to eavesdrop on before. When returning from one of his explorations with Jackson, he found Mark waiting for them, or more precisely, his friend. While he had been going through some of the objects they had found in an old shipwreck, he couldn’t help but to notice Jinyoung’s name in the whispered conversation the couple were having, and found himself paying more attention that he probably should, specially as he noticed the seriousness that his usually goofy friends sported.

 

“... but I’m worried about him, Jackson you know that he is adamant that his baby needs to have two parents! He told me he refuses to mate with a human because he wants his child to be loved and cherished by the two people that made it possible”

 

“It worked for us, why don’t you think it will work for him too?”

 

“Yes, it worked for us, but how many years have we tried until we got Bambam? Don't forget we even had to go to Thailand’s enchanted waters pray for the help of Tubtim! What if it takes too much time? I’m afraid it will break his heart, you know how much he wants to have a family!”

 

Jaebum remembers the story, Jackson and Mark had been trying for years to conceive, but mermaids and merman like Jinyoung or Mark, while capable bearing children, had a much harder time to do so with other mers.

 

It was said that the Sun, afraid that the Moon’s children would drown all humans, had cursed the merfolk with lower fertility between themselves, so that they’d know that extinguishing the humans would mean their own demise, the Moon, furious with the curse, decided that every human that dared listen to the merfolk’s songs would be drowned after falling in love. Hence the reason most mers tried to mate with a human instead of a mer if they wished to bear offspring, because offspring between mers was so rare. Most of mers mating within their species usually only did so for status or if they already had a child from an earlier mating with a human.

 

His friends however wanted their baby to be truly theirs, and after hearing rumors about a Thai fertility goddess, they decided to swim to Thailand. When they learned Mark was finally expecting, they decided to give the child a Thai name, Kunpimook, even though everybody called him affectionately Bambam. It was said Bambam’s hot pink tail, so different from his parents, is proof of the goddess’ blessing.

 

“Mark, ultimately it is Jinyoung’s decision, we can only try to support him as best as we can.”

 

“You’re right, it’s just… I’m worried about him, you know how we felt when we were trying to have a baby, how frustrating it was.”

 

“He’s a big boy now, and whether or not his mate supports him we always will."

 

Jaebum stopped listening after that, ashamed that he had been eavesdropping on a private conversation.

 *-*-*-*-*-*-*

Present time Jaebum returned his attention to the remaining crowd and did his best to be kind while refusing the mers gifts after which they left. Jaebum ended up doing a beeline to Jinyoung, who remained absorted in his thoughts. It was when he came near that he noticed properly the flowers Jinyoung's hair was decorated with.

 

“Innocence, Purity and Loyal Love”

 

“Hum, what?” Jinyoung turned to see Jaebum eyeing the crown.

 

“It’s the meaning of the white daisy, Jackson told me about it once, how some flowers have different meanings.”

 

Jaebum looked at Jinyoung's blushing face as he seemed to be muttering something about some _idiots might as well paint a sign on my forehead saying Virgin_.

 

“That would be with white lilies I guess.”

 

“What?”

 

“Oh, nothing.”

 

He kept looking at Jinyoung who now seemed at some conflict within himself.

 

“Jaebum, I have something for you.” At this, the young mer took a blue oval object from behind him, and Jaebum noted absently that the color was the same sapphire blue Jinyoung’s tail sported. Wait, could it be? Jinyoung was proposing a courtship to him?

 

He took the offered object and noticed that the object, rough on the outside, had an opening, and just before he opened it, Jinyoung spoke to him again.

 

“ Right...uh… tradition says we have to give a gift representative of our intentions...so…” Jaebum almost cooed at how cute Jinyoung was, his face red and an hesitance so uncharacteristic of him.

 

“I want to become like that rock with your help” Well, that was an unexpected statement, but before he was able to think about it in depth, he opened the gift.

 

The inside of the rough-like object was seemingly lined with several sapphire crystals, much like a sapphire geode, and right in the middle, a purple pearl resided. A mermaid’s tear was considered something tremendously precious, due to its rarity and mystic properties, and to offer one’s tear, was a sign of devotion.

 

Jinyoung’s words resounded inside his head, and Jaebum understood the meaning of the gift, Jinyoung wanted him to see beyond the outside appearance, for it was the inside that was precious, and inside, a purple treasure, the same color they shared, meant that he wished to have their child. Jaebum, usually considered a stoic person, was moved, tears threatening to flow from his eyes. It was a wonderful gift.

 

“Jinyoung, I’m so sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I've learned anything from years of reading fics, is that there are few things as infuriating as these kinds of cliffhangers however, writing them is for some reason really exhilarating muahahahahahahahhahahahahahahh <\- that was my evil laugh in case you didn't understand.
> 
> I could be even more evil and delay the next chapter... But at the rhythm I'm writing you don' t need to worry about it... much.
> 
> MUAHAAAHAHAHAHHHA 
> 
> (oh this feels great, you all should try it sometime, though not to much or y'all will come whack me in the head or something)


	6. Courting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to be evil and keep you guys suffering for a bit longer, but I loved writing this chapter so much I had to upload it now XD.

Even though Jinyoung had known better than to keep his hopes up, there was still a part of him that was definitely not expecting those words. Tears began to flow from his eyes as his heart shattered.

 

“Wait, let me finish my sentence.”

 

“Jinyoungie, I’m so sorry, because my gift for you isn’t nearly as wonderful as yours.” Jaebum's smile faltering as Jinyoung's tears flowed down his flushed cheeks. He floated near the crying merman and lifted his chin up, taking his eyes of the youngers pouty lips and finally making eye contact.

 

“Jinyoungie?”

 

Suddenly, closed fists started colliding with Jaebum's chest. “Why the hell did you have to phrase it like that? I hate you!” Jinyoung protested as he cried harder.

 

Hearing this, the older chuckled and embraced Jinyoung until he calmed down a bit. Then, he backed up slightly and took the younger’s left hand.

 

“This represents you” Jaebum told Jinyoung, sliding a silver ring encrusted with a beautiful sapphire onto his elegant finger,.

 

“This is me, as I’m giving myself to you.” And with this, a silver ring with a ruby joined the previous, both fitting perfectly together.

 

Jinyoung marveled at how beautiful the rings were, he knew the significance humans gave to them, as Mark had explained it to him when he first saw the ring Jackson had given to him.

 

“They’re beautiful, Jaebum”

 

“I’m not finished yet” Jinyoung bit his lip, a bit ashamed for having interrupted the older and lifted his gaze from his fingers to Jaebum’s eyes.

 

“This final one, is for the family we will build together.” And finally with a third ring, this one encrusted with an amethyst, slided onto his finger, Jinyoung was left in tears once more, this time of joy. Through his teary eyes, he now could see three elegant silver bands that while beautiful on their own, had an indescribable value for him when together, not because of the colorful precious stones stones, or how the expertly crafted rings fit together, but because of their meaning. Because from that day on, that ring symbolizes their future, that ring means the promise of a family.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

For the nth time that day, Jinyoung could be caught staring at the ring with a smile on his plump lips.

 

“Mark, look at that, he’s smiling so much, look at that lovesick face, it’s disgusting, you both look like you’re the leading parts in a particularly romantic drama, right any second now hearts will begin to float around here or something”

 

“Hey! Look who’s talking! As if you don’t dissolve into a giggly mess and/or a mushy puddle each time Mark so much as looks at you! Or when you’re playing with Bambam and Mark looks at you like you hung the moon in the sky” An indignated Jinyoung spat back, his bubble burst by Jackson.

 

“Oh come on, we couldn’t have been that bad…”

 

“Don’t bring me into your discussion” Mark replied, cleary not wanting any part in that conversation.

 

“What discussion are you  guys talking about? Hello, beautiful” and the three mers looked on as Jaebum, who had appeared out of nowhere and was making a beeline towards Jinyoung, bringing the younger’s hand to his smiling lips and kissing it, eyes never leaving Jinyoung’s.

 

“Yeah, Jackson, I see what you meant” Mark whispered to Jackson, both still a bit awestruck at the scene unfolding before them.

 

“Eww, eww, eww”

 

“For once Bambam, I agree”

 *-*-*-*-*-*-*

The mating season was steadily approaching and, being a bit of a traditionalist, Jaebum was determined to do everything the traditions dictated would guarantee a successful mating. Which amused and moved Jinyoung at the same time, because while definitely had no purpose for the crystal ashtray Jaebum had given him earlier (well, it kinda is holding the shells his students give him from time to time, and it's shiny!), the fact that Jaebum went through that trouble for the sake of their blooming relationship really touched him.

 

The courting phase was time for them to really get to know each other, sure they were no strangers, but it was a whole different world when you’re meant to take another person as your partner, potentially as future parent to your child. Jaebum had taken to offer part of what he caught in his hunting to Jinyoung, which had the younger confused for a bit until he came to realize that he was proving he would be able to provide for him in the future. He had thought that it was silly at the beginning, since he’d always been able to sustain himself, but Mark had told him that Jackson had done the same, and that it was important that his mate was able to do so, as Mark had had some trouble moving in his late pregnancy and when he was a new parent he refused to leave Bambam alone or take him to where they sometimes hunted their fish, both situations would leave one or both vulnerable. The protective instinct at those times was overwhelming, taking Mark to the point where he even became feral when a unknown mermaid had reached for his baby. Jinyoung distinctly remembered the usually calm mermaid hissing at the stranger, baring his sharp teeth at the perceived threat, pupils dilated until his eyes looked fully black, the mermaid’s face had immediately gone pale, recognizing danger and with a quick flick of her tail she was gone. It had taken him a while to calm down even with Jackson and Jinyoung talking to him.

 

The younger wondered if it would happen to him as well in the future. He was already very protective of the children he taught, although definitely not as much as Mark had been when Bambam was a newborn. He figured he’s eventually going to find out when the time comes.

 *-*-*-*-*-*-*

He couldn’t deny he was over the moon these days, Jaebum would visit him after the classes, usually greeting him with a peck in the cheek that made Jinyoung’s face go red faster than an octopus would change colors. The children loved him, swimming in circles around the hunter, trying to get his attention and begging him to play with them. And even though Jinyoung would dramatically pout, cross his arms and pretend to be jealous (well, sometimes he wasn’t really pretending), he could never keep the act for too long, and ended up laughing and playing with them as well. The class even decided they wanted to give Jaebum a good luck token for his hunts, so Jinyoung had made little groups, each responsible for picking something for it. In the end, the hunter got a bracelet of mismatched colors and different charms, but he was oh so excited when Jinyoung and the children gifted it to him and from that day on he could be seen sporting it at all times, a smile on his face each time he looked at it. Jinyoung was obviously with an amazing mood, and the babies seemed to perceive it, because when their parents came to get them, the children would happily recount their day, their beloved teacher’s joy being contagious. Then, when the last baby was on his way home, Jaebum would take Jinyoung’s hand, and if the teacher wasn’t too tired, they would go for a stroll, talking about the most varied subjects before Jaebum took him home, usually bidding his farewell before kissing the younger’s cheek or top of his head, on a particular occasion, he even left a cheeky kiss on the tip of his nose, leaving him infinitely amused at the surprised squeak he got back. Other times Jinyoung took the initiative to hug the older particularly tight, especially when he knew Jaebum was about to leave for a dangerous hunt or an exploration, and the hunter couldn’t help but to smile fondly at the younger, returning the hug.

 

One night, at an hour when usually mers would simply be sleeping, Jaebum called to Jinyoung from the outside.

 

The sleepy merman exited his home, wondering what Jaebum could possibly want at a time like that. When Jaebum saw him, still rubbing his eyes, he simply smiled at the cute sight and pulled Jinyoung towards his chest into an embrace. Locking his arms around the younger’s waist, the mer began swimming upwards, until breaching the surface, the calm ocean now rippling with his interference. And when Jinyoung, definitely awake now, was opening his mouth, about to ask what they were doing, Jaebum lifted a finger against the younger’s lips and planted a soft kiss on his forehead, pulling him towards some surfacing rocks and helping him sit before pulling himself onto the same rock right beside him. Upon seeing his companion’s brows furrowed in confusion, his smile widened, eyes disappearing into crescents and he pointed his finger up.

 

“Make a wish Jinyoung.” Jaebum whispered smoothly, so close he caused a shiver to run up Jinyoung’s spine. With those words, the mer shifted his gaze to the sky, mouth rounded in a tiny surprised “o” at the scenery of a meteor shower. Bright lights illuminated the sky and were reflected in the water. He then felt a hand taking his, their fingers quickly interlacing, his attention was even more diverted when he felt the warmth of another tail intertwining with his, and he looked down to see how beautiful their tails looked joined, the water and the stars making their scales look like thousands of tiny jewels.

 

His eyes followed the ruby tail, not stopping until eye contact was made. Jaebum’s gaze however, dropped a bit, and before he could formulate a proper thought about it, a rough hand was softly cradling his jaw and guiding him slightly forward, the lips that met his were a tad chapped, but warm and gentle, the kiss tentative and chaste and thoroughly a shy testament to the development of their relationship.

 

As they separated, twin smiles adorned their lips, and if anyone were to witness this precise moment, they’d would not even be noticed, because the mers’ gazes, which had until now been entirely focusing each other fondly, turned into those of adoration.

“Would you sing with me, Jinyoungie?” All mers, from small babies who could only humm, still learning how to form words to the oldest of mers, voice raspy with decades of use, loved to sing, it was a part of them, it was how they expressed their feelings, and it was how, in the moonlight, Jinyoung and Jaebum sang their first duet.

 

“ _The stars are aglow and tonight how their light sets me dreaming_

_My love, do you know that your eyes are like stars brightly beaming?_

_I bring you and I sing you a moonlight serenade_ ” Jaebum started, eyes never leaving Jinyoung.

 

“ _Let us stray till break of day in love's valley of dreams_

 _Just you and I, a summer sky, a heavenly breeze kissin' the seas_ ” Jinyoung smoothly continued. And then, in perfect harmony, two voices rose as one into the night.

“ _So don't let me wait, come to me tenderly in the June night_

_I stand, my soulmate, and I sing you a song in the moonlight_

_A love song, my darling, a moonlight serenade._ ”

 

With their hearts full, their lips joined again, for what was the second time in many times to come in their future. Smiles blinding as the moon watching over them, the mers lifted once again their eyes to the sky. Jinyoung rested his head on Jaebum’s shoulder, who circled the younger’s waist with his arm, and that’s how they stayed for a long time, embraced in the night.

 

And although at some other day the most rational part of Jinyoung could have argued he needed to think well about his wish in order not to waste it, he couldn’t help but find himself wishing for this night to last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for some notes:
> 
> * the ring Jaebum gives Jinyoung is based in a ring my father gave my mother. It consists in three different rings (yellow gold, white gold and a darker bronze-ish gold) that fit together, and when I was younger I asked my mom about it and she told me that the bigger one, the golden, was my father, the elegant white gold was her and that the remaining one was their children. And after I spent some time agonizing over what I would have Jaebum give Jinyoung, I ended up using it as reference.
> 
> * The song is Moonlight Serenade sung by Frank Sinatra, arranged by Nelson Riddle, there are some parts that I've changed so they'd fit better (three to four words).
> 
> *The next chapters might take a bit longer, because the university work is getting harder and I need to prioritize my studies, but I'll still try to write a bit every day. Please keep giving feedback! It really keeps my motivation high!


	7. Offspring ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! Boy oh boy have my classes been boring XD But still I need to pay attention! And study (sniff)  
> I've been trying to write a bit each day, not that I haven't been inspired (because seriously, JJP are feeding us really well and march is just starting!), but because there's always so much to do! But oh well, here it comes!

Everything was going so well, Jaebum couldn’t help but hum yet another love song on his way to Jinyoung’s. He found his thoughts constantly drifting to the previous night, when he had finally got a taste of those plump lips, the phantom feeling of the kiss having remained for hours.

He felt so giddy remembering how Jinyoung’s hand had fit so perfectly with his, their physical contact, from the intertwining tails to the younger’s head on his shoulder, it was all so intimate yet so natural. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling when thinking about how Jinyoung had pouted when it was time to go back, asking him to stay just a little bit more. At that, Jaebum took the hand he was still holding between both of his and kissed its palm, settling it against his own cheek.

“Hopefully, we’ll have the rest of our lives.” Boy, did he become cheesy after he met Jinyoung.

This time, instead of the customary kiss on the cheek, he had pecked Jinyoung on his lips before departing.

When he arrived to his destiny, he called out for the sapphire tailed mer, announcing his presence. Three voices answered and Jaebum followed the sound until one of the open spaces of Jinyoung’s cave complex. He had become familiar with the layout of the caves after his incident with the shark, so he had an idea of where they were coming from. In the middle of Jinyoung’s home, there was a space which had been converted into some sort of living room, light coming through the glass Jinyoung had placed as ceiling. And there, sitting on the comfortable sponges, he found his future mate in an animated conversation with Mark and Jackson, currently laughing at something he had been told, and Jaebum found himself staring at the resulting eye whiskers.

 

“Jaebum, you can sit here.” Jinyoung rose from where he was sitting, as there was no space left.

 

“Oh, thank you, but where will you sit?” The answer came quickly as Jinyoung simply plopped sideways onto his lap, wrapping his arms around the merman’s shoulders. Three pairs of eyebrows rose in unison in the room, their owners’ full attention on the now snickering Jinyoung. While Jaebum was not expecting that bold move, he had instinctively wrapped his arms around the younger’s waist, reveling in his warmth. It was his time to redden slightly after inflicting the same to Jinyoung many times before, but he couldn’t help but be happy that the raven-haired beauty felt comfortable enough to initiate this kind of contact, it was worth even if Jackson kept teasing him about it.

 

The conversation resumed shortly after, Jaebum’s insides fluttering pleasantly when the younger started affectionately nuzzling his cheek against the older’s shoulder, Jaebum retributioning by rubbing his thumb soothingly on his hip. Hours went by like that, in the pleasant afternoon until Mark and Jackson had to leave, taking Bambam who had been napping in Jinyoung’s room.

Jaebum was wondering whether he should be leaving also, but the second they had bid their friends goodbye, Jinyoung was pulling him inside his home again and guiding him towards the comfortable sponges they had sat on before. They talked some more for a while, until comfortable silence descended upon them. Jaebum took advantage of the silence to take in the image of a content Jinyoung, illuminated by the afternoon light, and he felt a bidding urge from inside of him to pull him into his arms again.

 

He cradled Jinyoung’s face in his hands and deposited a kiss on to his lips. They had been relatively shy with one another until now, but with the approach of the mating season and the strengthening of their bond, both mers started to grow bolder in their touches. Jaebum couldn’t get enough of the other’s mouth, the rosy full lips fitting perfectly with his. Jinyoung’s arms encircled his neck, pulling himself closer and in turn, one of his arms secured Jinyoung against him by his waist, his other hand gripping lightly his hair. He prodded gently and felt the younger open his mouth, their tongues meeting in a heated dance. Even though they were in the sea, Jinyoung still tasted sweet under the salty water and Jaebum reveled in the flavour. Guiding Jinyoung’s head into a light tilt, the ruby red tailed mermaid deepened the kiss, humming in satisfaction after Jinyoung’s light gasp, caused by the gentle hair pulling.

 

Eventually, they had to pull back slightly, both of them needing to regain their breaths. Jinyoung's eyes were hooded, pupils blown, desire clearly written in them, his pink, reddened lips separated, a pink tongue peeking from between them, and Jaebum thought he probably looked similar, only not as seductive. He decided this time to mouth at the boy’s unmarked neck, licking and lightly biting the fair skin, enjoying the little moans escaping a flushed Jinyoung. Their fins were creating a wonderful friction, warmth rising in the room. But, at a sudden, Jaebum’s name was screamed from the outside and the couple jumped apart.

 

“It’s the chief hunter’s voice! I need to go!” Jaebum gave him a quick apologizing kiss and left hurriedly. Leaving a flustered Jinyoung behind.

 *-*-*-*-*-*-*

When Jaebum called for Jinyoung, late in the night, he couldn’t avoid to think about how it was reminiscent of the time he had taken him to see the stars, this night, however, would be completely different.

 

This time, he carried a little shivering bundle on his arms.

 

Jinyoung had come to him, greeting him with a worried face, eyes immediately attracted to his precious cargo.

 

“Jinyoung, we need your help. There was a shark attack just outside the colony.”

 

“Bring him inside, I’ll fetch everything we might need.”

 

The two of them rushed inside, Jinyoung instructing Jaebum to get Mark’s magical lamp as he needed light to inspect the damage in the mer Jaebum had brought. Thankfully, they were neighbours and Jaebum was one of the fastest mermen, so in a blink of an eye he had returned and settled the lamp in the room Jinyoung was in.

 

He watched on as the other took care of the mer, reminded of how Jinyoung had done the same for him months ago. Illuminated by the lamp, he could now see how young the child he brought was, he couldn’t possibly be older than 3 years old.

 

“His parents?” Jinyoung asked him, lifting his eyes from the injured child.

 

Jaebum shook his head, trying to avoid the horrid picture of how he found the mers, the bloodbath resultant of the attack.

 

“He only had his mother with him, they're not from here I think. She didn’t make it.”

 

“The poor baby... Jaebum, lift his torso, I need to put a bit of salve there. Fortunately his injuries are not too severe, he should recover from the physical scars well.” It was left unsaid that the trauma of losing his mother in such a horrifying situation would take its time to heal as well, if possible at all. The two young adults spent the rest of the night working in silence with the exception of Jinyoung’s sporadic murmured commands, both grieving a loss that was not theirs.

 *-*-*-*-*-*-*

In the morning, Jinyoung kept his watch on the baby. When Jinyoung deemed that there was nothing more they could do but wait, Jaebum, who had been exhausted had quickly fallen into a deep slumber. He was however becoming restless, scrunching up his nose and moving his tail in an increased pace, so Jinyoung decided to wake him up.

 

The sapphire tailed merman caressed his face and called him, kissing him in the forehead when Jaebum finally blinked awake.

 

“Good morning.”

 

“G’morning, Jinyoung-ah.”

 

“How did you sleep? You looked like you were having a nightmare.” The younger asked, frowning slightly.

 

“I really don’t remember. How is he?”

 

And as if sensing him, the young merbaby woke up, eyes quickly scanning around him, his confusion obvious.

 

“Mommy?” The child’s eyes were quickly filling with tears, and both the adult mers sucked in a breath, dreading having to tell the truth to the younger.

 

“I’m so sorry dear, your mommy is not here.”. Jinyoung told him in a soft voice, afraid of scaring the little boy. “What is your name?”

 

“My name is Youngjae, I want mommy, mister where is my mommy?” Both Jinyoung and Jaebum looked at each other, not really knowing what to do. In the end, Jaebum told the truth.

 

“I’m really sorry, Youngjae, but your mommy was really hurt, and the doctors did their best, but she isn’t here anymore.”

 

“Why? Did mommy not like me anymore? Like daddy?” Tears were now flowing down the baby’s eyes, and as he looked to Jinyoung, he noticed the other  seemed just about to cry as well.

 

“She loved you Youngjae, mommy did her best to keep you safe, you were very precious to her.” Jinyoung quickly told him, wiping his tears with careful fingers then, he stretched his arms. “Come here, sweetheart.”

 

There was a possibility that Youngjae would refuse the hug as Jinyoung was still a stranger, but the boy was clearly in need of affection and quickly dived into his arms. The little one cried as Jinyoung rubbed his back soothingly, even after his sobs calmed down.

 

Jaebum watched as Jinyoung murmured a lullaby, calming the baby in his embrace. If asked, the hunter would be able to say he had witnessed the moment Jinyoung fell in love with the child. As Youngjae fell asleep, Jinyoung lifted his head, and Jaebum could recognize determination in his eyes, that were piercing Jaebum’s with a fervor he had not seen before.

 

“I will take care of this child.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit sad, I know.  
> Hope you like the chapter all the same! If you like it (or you don't, as my mother says, if we all liked the same things, stores wouldn't sell yellow) pls leave feedback! It really helps!  
> See you in the comments (or in the next chapter ;P)


	8. Progenitors

The first few days after Youngjae had been in his care, Jinyoung had focused his whole attention on the baby, and it had reflected on his recovery. The small boy was more reminiscent of a small sunshine and the cheerful child he was in reality the more healthy he got. Sometimes however, he got really quiet and didn’t feel like playing, and Jinyoung knew that the small one was thinking about his mother. He tried his hardest to dote on the baby, showering him with affection, playing and telling him stories before bedtime.

 

Jaebum came visit most of the time, bringing with him a new toy once in awhile or Youngjae’s favourite fish, and the young child always greeted him joyfully, screaming his name at the top of his small (but powerful) lungs when he saw him, and Jinyoung was grateful for the older’s help. Mark and Jackson had come visit too, bringing Bambam and it was easy to see that the children would be great friends. Youngjae had been apprehensive at first, but Bambam’s bubbly personality had been contagious and Jinyoung was happy because he wanted to take the child to the classes and it would definitely be less scary for Youngjae if he already had a friend there.

 

As Jinyoung was watching Jaebum getting ready to leave again to his own home, he couldn’t help but pout, missing the older already Apparently, the feeling was shared by the little boy, as he was trying to persuade the ruby tailed merman to stay a bit longer.

 

“Jaebum, do you want to stay for the night?” Jinyoung asked. When Jaebum turned around he couldn’t resist the powerful twin puppy eyes coming from the other two.

 

“Yes, I’d like that.” Jinyoung felt his breath being taken away at how brilliant the smile the older gave them was.

 

Per Youngjae’s insistence, they both ended curled up around the younger, forming two commas, and while the youngest had been so excited to have both of the mers paying attention to him, the hair petting he received from Jinyoung quickly lulled him into a deep sleep. Turning his attention from the baby boy resting between them to Jaebum, Jinyoung couldn’t help but admire the older merman who lied on his side, head propped by his hand and a fondly gazed at the sleeping child. The scene was so domestic and Jinyoung thought about how nice it would be if they could be like this everyday, then the realization that they very well could hit him.

 

“Jaebum.” He whispered, not wanting to disturb the sleeping mer. Hearing his name, Jaebum’s eyes met Jinyoung’s. “Would you like to live here with us?”

 

At first, the older’s mouth opened a bit, a surprised expression taking over his features, but it was quickly exchanged with a wide grin, happiness palpable. “Really?!!” The question denoting an enormous enthusiasm. It was easily seen that Jaebum was really excited with the prospect of living with them, the younger adult found it extremely cute.

 

“Really.” He answered with a giggle, muffled by a hand covering his smile. At that, Jaebum leaned forward, took Jinyoung’s hand away from his face and pressed a chaste kiss onto his lips, drawing back afterwards with a loving gaze.

 

"I'm moving in second thing in the morning!"

 

"Second thing? What is the first?"

 

With a mischievous grin, Jaebum answered.

 

"Giving you a good morning kiss, silly."

 

When Jinyoung woke up the following day, light was pouring from the glass he had installed in strategic spots in the rooms, illuminating the mers, and Jinyoung smiled as he watched how Youngjae had curled up against Jaebum in their sleep. He admitted that it was a sight he was looking forward to wake up to every morning. That, and the morning kisses he was promised.

 *-*-*-*-*-*-*

The morning Jinyuong deemed that Youngjae was fully recovered, the teacher brought him to school for the first time and was relieved that the boy liked the experience, flourishing with the help of his new playmates that Bambam, the resident social butterfly, had dutifully introduced. After the class had finished, the sunset’s warm tones starting to give way to the night’s darkness, Jaebum came to greet them, as he usually did, with the difference that he now had two cheeks to kiss. But unlike the other times, Youngjae was not behaving as cheerfully as the older mers had become used to, and they looked at each other, worried about the child. They noticed then that the young boy was watching the families coming to take their children home, and realized what the problem was. The poor baby must have been thinking about his own family, which would unfortunately never come pick him up. The older mers looked at each other, and Jaebum knew what to do.

 

“Youngjae-ah, I’ve come to take you home!”. And the smile the young child gave back was so full of joy as he launched himself onto him, small tail adorably swishing as he nuzzled in Jaebum’s neck, whose arms hugged the baby tightly against him. Jinyoung couldn’t help but gaze fondly at the pair, his heart full. He approached them and started caressing the baby’s hair, giving a peck to Jaebum.

 

“Does that mean he’s my new daddy?”. Both mers’ eyebrows shot up into their respective hairlines.

 

“What do you mean, sweety?” A confused Jinyoung asked.

 

“You sing me songs and give me my favourite food and play with me like mommy, so if I can’t have my real mommy, it’s like you’re my new mommy. Can you be my mommy?” Jinyoung’s heart clenched a bit, imagining how the child must have felt without his real mother, now the poor baby was looking at him with so much hope in his eyes, and what he was asking was so big, he was trusting Jinyoung to become a central figure in his life just after losing his previous one, it brought tears to the adult merman’s eyes, it was an enormous responsibility.

One that Jinyoung had accepted the moment he lifted the baby in his arms for the first time.

 

“Of course Youngjae-ah, I will be your mommy, for as long as you want me and even after that. I love you sweetheart.”

 

“Then it means he is daddy, ‘cause he gives kisses to mommy.” A content Youngjae concluded, resting his head against Jaebum’s left shoulder.

 

“Well Jaebum, aren’t you fast, you haven’t even popped your dear Jinyoungie’s cherry and you two already have a baby? How does that work?” Jackson...

 

“Daddy, what’s a cherry? Oungie do you have one? Can I see what it is?”And there was Bambam...

 

“Trust me Bammie, you don’t want to know” Ah, Mark the only one that was left.

 

“Jackson, I seemed to have forgotten our agreement of keeping secret some quite embarrassing “stories” you might have told me not to tell Mark. Like remember when...”

 

“Currently shutting up, Jinyoungie.”

 

Suddently, Jinyoung found Jaebum’s scent stronger than he had before, but his own body seemed to grow even hotter at his proximity.

 

“Jinyoung, are you alright?”. The ruby tailed mer asked, concern etched in his features. His worries growing when, instead of answering, the teacher just entwined his arms around the Jaebum’s right bicep and started to nuzzle at his neck. He felt that the younger’s temperature was quite high compared to the normal.

 

“Jaebum, I think that the time has come.” Mark said, eyeing Jinyoung's cuddly mood, brighter than normal scales and flushed cheeks and recognising the symptoms. “Youngjae-ah, would you like to come with us to play with Bambam? You can even have a sleepover!”

 

“YES!!! PLEASE PLEASE” Bambam was obviously excited to spend some time with his friend outside class and Youngjae seemed so happy to finally go and see where he lived and to play with the pink tailed child.

 

Jaebum and Jinyoung nodded at that, thanking Mark and Jackson for their offer as they would not be able to take proper care of Youngjae this night.

 

Jaebum then released Youngjae from his arms.

 

“Youngjae-ah, be a good boy for Mark and Jackson, okay?”

 

“We love you dear, have fun.”

 

“Yes, daddy. Yes, mommy.” Both of the mers smiled and one at a time took the child’s face between their hands and kissed his forehead before leaving.

 *-*-*-*-*-*-*

After distancing for a bit, Jinyoung let Jaebum held his hand and guide him a secluded location where he saw there was a valley in the reefs. There, they swam up to the surface, sitting in some rocks like they had done before. Jinyoung looked at Jaebum, who had taken hold of his hand again, finding fondness but a serious look in his eyes, which he knew meant the older was about to say something important.

 

“Jinyoung, during the courtship I found that I could not have chosen a better person to be with. I love how you take care of everyone, especially the children, I love your smile, your laugh, your wittiness. I love how you love with your whole heart. I love you. So, I need to ask, will you be my mate? Not just for this season, but for the rest of our lives?”

 

“Oh Jaebum, yes. A thousand times yes” Jinyoung replied, feeling his heart bursting of joy. He climbed onto Jaebum’s lap and kissed him passionately, pouring all his love into the kiss. Hands caressed his sides, leaving trails of heat on his skin. When they separated their lips, Jaebum nodded in the direction of the full moon that had risen in the meantime, and Jinyoung understood what he wanted. As children of the Moon, it was tradition that the first time mers were to mate they asked for Her blessing. Jinyoung took Jaebum’s hands in his, held his head high and closed his eyes, the older mimicking his actions. There, with the full moon casting a glow over the couple, the mers prayed accordingly to their cultural beliefs wishing for their future as mates and as a family.

 

When the prayer was concluded, their lips met again, arms pulling the other closer, and they dived together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loves, I get fed on feedback! Please tell me what you think of the chapter! And also thank you for all the bookmarks and kudos! (It always gives me writing fuel!)  
> Oh and... the next chapter will have... well... *cough*sex*cough* so get your hearts ready, because minds will be in the gutter I guess. Let's all just pray it goes well 'cause oh boy, it'll be the first time I'll write something like that. Then again, this fic was also the first time I wrote anything in the first place and you guys seem to be enjoying it so far so let's just hope you like the next chapter as well.  
> See ya in the comments!


	9. Mating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear people, here you go, my biggest chapter so far, 2.7k (and it's really 2700, go count) words of *cough*smut*cough*.
> 
> If you don't like it, skip it, if you do *cough*pervert*cough*, keep reading.

The mers kept kissing as they sunk into the blue ocean, Jinyoung’s hands started roaming Jaebum’s shoulders and back, while the later let go of the younger’s plump lips to kiss his jawline, from which he dragged his lips along Jinyoung's throat, making him shudder at the sensation. Jaebum couldn’t help but to nibble and suck at his neck, admiring how the alabaster skin got decorated with red splotches of colour. Above it all, he loved how Jinyoung would lightly groan each time a new mark was forming. Jaebum knew he would probably be scolded later, but in truth he was not worried about it, he knew it was proof of his possessive streak, but he wanted to show the world that this beautiful mer was already claimed, that this wonderful mer was his and his alone.

 

Jaebum’s kisses and bites travelled down a bit, as the lovebites painted patterns in the younger’s skin, and when his lips circled a pink nipple and sucked, Jinyoung’s back arched, head thrown behind at these new sensations unknown to him. The response he was getting was fueling Jaebum’s lust, and after playing a bit with that one, he changed to the other rosy bud, giving it the same treatment.

 

Pulling back, Jaebum admired his handiwork, taking note of the marks he gave Jinyoung, as well as Jinyoung’s pink cheeks, his half lidded eyes, black orbs filled with lust, and his swollen red lips. The younger’s blue scales were specially brighter, their shine reminiscent of jewels.

 

He pulled Jinyoung closer again, the hunger for his future mate growing steadily as their lips danced together. Jaebum could feel his sex uncovering, and with Jinyoung’s proximity, he knew this was true for the other as well.

 

When the liplock broke, Jinyoung placed his palms against Jaebum’s chest, feeling the hard muscle under his hands as they ran down the length of his torso. Jaebum noticed then Jinyoung’s curious gaze and the aborted trajectory his hand had beginning to make, shyness overcoming curiosity overcoming shyness again as, with his head slightly tilted down, his eyes met Jaebum’s with a question in them, his long eyelashes fluttering delicately above flushed cheeks.

 

The older merman smiled encouragely, and took Jinyoung’s wrist delicately, bringing his hand closer to his erection until Jinyoung felt emboldened enough to grab it. Jaebum couldn’t help but shudder at the sensation, the other merman tugging experimentally and observing his reactions in earnest. In turn, the ruby tailed mer dragged his hands on Jinyoung’s sides, thinking of how nicely his hands fit on Jinyoung’s slim waist, one hand staying there while the other descended the contour of his hips. Hips that would definitely get wider when his now flat tummy would be rounder with child. Jaebum closed his eyes, biting his bottom lip at a particularly pleasurable stroke, his mind filled with images of a glowing Jinyoung, carrying their baby within. When he opened his full-blown eyes again, he asked Jinyoung wordlessly for permission to touch him, and the younger granted it with a bashful smile. His calloused fingers grazed Jinyoung’s member, making him gasp, the touch was delicate but confident. The hand that had stayed on the merman’s hip, thumb rubbing in circular motions until now moved down, bypassing his erection and feeling the delicate scales that kept Jinyoung’s entrance protected. He started caressing the area, coaxing the sapphire tailed mer to relax. He could feel Jinyoung grow hotter and more offegant, drowning his moans against his shoulder and he slowed his movements, which made the other calm down slightly and lift his head. They were so tuned to each other than there was no need for more than eye contact for them to understand the other’s intentions.

The entwined their hands and their mating dance began. Jinyoung instinctively leaned slightly back, Jaebum following him so he was floating over Jinyoung. Front to front, they twirled slowly in the water, their tails drawing intricate patterns. Jaebum brought his left hand to the small of Jinyoung’s back, bringing him closer, never taking his eyes from him, and at shy nod from Jinyoung, the older mer entered him, eliciting a tiny whimper from the younger at the discomfort of being breached for the first time. With the hand that was not supporting him, he caressed Jinyoung’s cheek and brought their mouths together, nibbling at his lips, sucking the younger’s tongue and massaging it to distract the mer and make him relax. At that time, the pain seemed to have subsided, because a sapphire tail curled with his and at the movement, a wanton moan freed itself from Jinyoung, whose arms were now around Jaebum’s shoulder’s, one hand buried in his hair and the other leaving what was probably a very visible scratch in his back. Taking these signs as his cue, and undoubtedly turned on by his partner’s reactions, Jaebum finally started doing some slow shallow movements, the hand that had been caressing his lover’s cheek wrapping around his member, wanting to make sure that he would not elicit any more pain from his partner, only bliss. As Jinyoung responded well, gasps and moans leaving his open mouth, Jaebum allowed himself to go deeper and faster, the tight warm flesh around him accommodating him much better now that Jinyoung was doubtlessly feeling pleasure.

 

He felt the inside of his lover tightening and grow impossibly hotter and he knew they both would not last longer. At Jinyoung’s gasp and the inconscient pull on his hair, he knew the other had reached his peak, and he let himself go, biting his already marked neck and thrusting erratically as he felt the involuntary convulsions of his mate’s insides. Said merman whimpered as he felt himself being filled with liquid warmth and Jaebum’s more animalistic side preened at the fact that he had pleasured and bred his beautiful mate.

 

After disjoining, still experiencing the gratification of their dance , Jaebum opened his eyes, having closed them before, they widened as he noticed that all around the both of them, beautiful blue lights blinked, almost like bioluminescent plankton sometimes did at the beach and he looked at Jinyoung.

 

The sapphire tailed mer sported a healthy red color in his cheeks and ears, the color also present in his marked throat and chest, he noticed also the slight disarray of his protective scales around the slit that hid his entrance, still visible for now and pink, an undeniable proof of their mating. But beyond all these details, what really caught his attention, was the glow that seemed to come from his skin, enveloping Jinyoung in a soft light.

 

“Jinyoung” He whispered, not wanting to break the atmosphere. Hearing his name, Jinyoung looked at Jaebum and noticed all the lights around them and the shine that his skin exuded.

 

“Jaebum, my magic is back.” Jinyoung answered in awe, mesmerized by the surroundings and his realization. He then embraced his mate, full of joy, resting his chin on the older’s shoulder. “Thank you, it was wonderful. I love you.”

 

With the first urge to mate sated, they returned home going to Jinyoung’s room and laying side by side on the comfortable sponge bed, and although Jaebum loved staring at Jinyoung’s handsome face any day at anytime, today he wanted him closer still, which resulted in a surprised Jinyoung who suddenly found himself turned around, back fitting against the older’s chest and a red tail curled around his. Maybe it was his instinct that made him envelop Jinyoung, hiding and protecting him from the world, but the most racional part of him was simply enjoying having the younger so close, he loved that his smell was permeating Jinyoung’s and he couldn’t help to want to squish the younger between his arms and bury his nose in the raven black hair. The other didn’t seemed to mind judging by the way he snuggled with him in this new position, adjusting himself a bit by laying his head on Jaebum’s bicep and then releasing a satisfied sigh when an arm curled protectively around his waist. And when they finally fell asleep, exhausted from the day, their dreams were of eachother.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

It was already afternoon judging by the angle of the filtered sunlight, and Jaebum blinked awake, peering at the sleeping beauty in his arms. Not able to control the surge of affection, he planted a small kiss in the other’s shoulder which lead to Jinyoung stirring still half-asleep. The drowsy merman flipped over, planting his cheek in Jaebum’s chest and hugged him tightly as if he were a plushie Jinyoung was particularly fond of. At the cute sight of the squished mer’s cheek and his obvious clingliness in his sleepy state, Jaebum let out a chuckle and returned the hug. Afterwards, he extracted himself from Jinyoung’s form, facing the poutiest protesting pout he had ever witnessed when he told the sapphire tailed mer he would be coming right back after bringing food while the other still protested that he was not even hungry he just wanted Jaebum to stay in bed. Alas, the red tailed mer still went out, returning to a sulking Jinyoung who promptly forgave him when food was shoved into his hungry stomach.

 

By the time they finished eating, the sun was about to set, and although they both were missing Youngjae, after not seeing him for almost a day, they knew he was being well taken care of. Also, it would be hard to look after him when they were to mate again.

 

This time, it was Jinyoung who guided Jaebum to a small deserted island, wanting to watch the sunset with his mate. The colors were breathtaking, painting the sky and the water with the most beautiful reds, pinks and golds. However, as in all the romantic cliches, the mers found that the sunset was not even that impressive when compared to their lover, choosing to watch each other instead of the the colors the sun’s descent brought to the scenery.

 

In a remarkable contrast to the previous night, when both the mers’ eyes made contact, the hunger for each other made Jaebum attack Jinyoung’s lips, kissing, biting nibbling and licking the inside of Jinyoung’s mouth, to which its owner answered in kind. Instead of the slow and gentle kissing that dominated their first mating, their kisses expressed passion, desire, and most of all, pure lust.

 

Jaebum laid Jinyoung in the wet sand of the beach and pinned his tail down with his own, waves lapping at them. He then moved his kisses from his mouth to the middle of Jinyoung’s collarbones, licking a stripe up his neck until he sucked softly at pleasurable point where neck met ear. He felt Jinyoung squirm under him, eyes already full blown and lips full and red. Much like the night before, he elected to play with the younger’s pink nipples, sucking and flicking them with his tongue, while Jinyoung gripped his hair lightly, head moving from a side to another and bottom lip stuck between his pearly white teeth.

 

Removing his mouth from the blue tailed mer’s now pert and flushed nipples, he trailed kisses down Jinyoung’s abdomen which rippled at the pecks it was given. He kept going down until his face was leveled with the younger’s hips, mouthing at his hip bones, ignoring the growing erection the other was sporting.

 

Unlike himself, Jinyoung presented two slits instead of one, one behind which male mer’s genitals were protected and another protecting the mating opening. The scales surrounding it were still in a slight disarray, the silent testimony of the previous night endeavors and by the end of the season, as tradition dictates, Jaebum would be the one to comb them gently into place, grooming his partner. While the mer was obviously excited, he needed a bit more coaxing for him to really be ready for Jaebum. In order to do so, the older licked from the base of Jinyoung’s flushed penis to its tip and wrapped his mouth around it sucking and lapping at it while the fingers of one hand pinched a nipple, the other hand supporting his weight. He let go of the mer’s erection with a final lick, which elicited a light protesting groan from Jinyoung, who was undoubtedly enjoying the attention. The hand that had been playing with the others chest moved to start pumping slowly at his manhood, silencing the small protest, and Jaebum focused his attention on kissing around the other’s second slit, which was slowly, but surely, starting to open itself. He could now start to see the healthy pink color, denoting it’s maturity, and decided to take an experimental lick at the newly revealed flesh. While Jinyoung had always smelled sweet to him, without the cloying salty water, the smell and taste he got from him now was reminiscent of the delicious juice they had once shared. Akin to a ripe fruit, the fragrant smell was calling to Jaebum’s animalistic nature which recognized fertility above all the qualities the aroma conveyed. The wilder part inside of Jaebum made him want to rub his scent on Jinyoung, marking him as his and that part screamed at him to impregnate his mate, to spill his seed inside of him, to make him full of child.

 

The red tailed merman had to take a deep breath in order to calm down a bit and returned to the task at hand. He licked and slurped at the opening feeling the body under him tremble with each touch of his tongue and looked at Jinyoung to see the other’s head thrown back, moans spilling loudly, unabashed and completely unrestrained, face slack in pleasure and hands buried in the sand, unable to find a grip. At this erotic vision, Jaebum felt himself harden, distracted from what he had been doing before. To this Jinyoung whined loudly, frustrated at the sudden stop of the wonderful sensations he’d been experiencing until now. Taking matters in his own hands, he gripped his partners hair, pushing the other’s head down while lewdly arching his body up, demanding more and letting out an obscene moan when Jaebum acquiesced and started prodding his tongue inside the hot pink cavern, which now was fully open, licking inside and prodding until Jinyoung’s full body shudders became stronger..

 

When he stopped, Jinyoung did not even have time to think about protesting because Jaebum sealed their lips together in a filthy lip lock, tongues fighting each other and savoring a lingering fruity taste. And for the first time since this endeavor had started, Jaebum spoke.

 

“Jinyoung-ah, let’s make a baby.”

 

In answer, Jinyoung kissed him fiercely, rubbing himself against the other shamelessly, definitely triggered by those words.

 

“Please! Put a baby inside of me, Jaebum. Please!” Jinyoung asked, a bit desperate, beyond turned on.

 

When the ruby tailed merman finally entered him, they both gasped in unison, Jaebum at the hot tightness embracing him and Jinyoung at the fullness he felt, spearing his insides and hitting all the good places. The rising tides helped Jaebum move inside his lover, their moans echoing in the deserted beach. Jinyoung’s arms crossing over his back while his hands gripped the younger’s hips.

 

“I’m going to fill you up Jinyoung.” A gasp. “So much you’ll be leaking and smelling of me for days.” A groan. “I’m going to make you pregnant with my child.” At a particular deep thrust, Jinyoung threw his head back, mouth open in a silent scream. After two more, Jaebum was grunting, oh so close to his release, and after a third, Jinyoung suddenly tightened, taking Jaebum over the edge with himself. The red tailed mer felt the other’s insides deliciously convulsing, effectively milking him.

“Yes! Jaebum, breed me.” Jinyoung whispered seductively in the hunter's hear.

They sighed in unison, deeply satisfied. Jinyoung carded his fingers through Jaebum’s hair. Hand then resting again his cheek, he pulled himself forward slightly, kissing the older’s twin moles under the adoring gaze of their owner.

 

Later, when thinking about how wanton and lewd they both sounded during their lovemaking, they’d blush to the roots of their hair. But for now they embraced, the rest of the world forgotten to them in their blissful bubble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A word of advice, don't be like me and write your very first smut with a different species, oh boy the mechanics of underwater fun times...and don't get me started on the biology/anatomy (pls don't go see my browsing history because oh my god...).  
> In the end I even had to sketch basic body shapes to understand how this would work, because if there's something that bothers me in fics is when there's text like: person A kisses person B's shoulder while person B bites A's ankle, like what even is anatomy, but in the end I'm quite satisfied.  
> I was not sure whether I wanted like slow and soft or hot and on the dirtier side, so I wrote both, why not.  
> I think I wanted to say something more in these notes but I can't remember what it was so I might edit.  
> As always, tell me what you guys think  
> Edit: gosh I had one funny typo, instead of Jaebum's wild part screaming, it was creaming, which isn't really wrong if we think about it XD


	10. Symptoms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I've changed my username as you can see! I had so much work to do these weeks, so I was only able to get this chapter ready now. I'm not sure whether I like it or not, but I can always try to improve the next ones XD Hope you enjoy.  
> (I wanted to say something else but I can't remember what, if I do I'll edit the notes.)

Mark and Jackson had ended up taking care of Youngjae for the three days the full moon lasted, the end of the mating season meaning that the baby would get to go home with his new parents.

They feared Youngjae would feel a little left behind with their ausence, so several times a day, a floating conch shell would find the child, the enchantment allowing the child to hear his parents messages to him, courtesy of Jinyoung’s recently returned magic. The older mers’ voices resonated from within, reassuring the small merboy that they loved him immensely and couldn’t wait to see him again, also replying to an occasional returning message Mark would send their way, after using his own magic so that the baby would be able to talk with the mers, who treasured every reply.

 *-*-*-*-*-*-*

Jaebum and Jinyoung swam to Mark and Jackson’s cave hand in hand, being greeted by an ecstatic Youngjae who demanded hugs as soon as they came into view. Mark invited them in, but before anyone else could even open their mouth, Jackson with a over dramatic gasp asked:

 

“Wow Jinyoung I thought you were having some fun days in the mating season, but it looks like you got mauled by a piranha instead.”

 

The *piranha” in question reddened a bit before puffing his chest, while he was slightly embarrassed for being called out on marking Jinyoung with red splotches, his instinct told him he had done well, letting everyone know the sapphire tailed male was his mate and therefore unavailable to anyone else. Jinyoung, however, tilted his head in confusion. Jaebum looked at Mark first, who was chuckling, then he observed as Jinyoung’s eyes squinted, studying the three mers’ reactions. He barely noticed the younger’s eyes widening in realisation as he sped up in direction to the full body mirror Jackson had once salvaged from a ship.

 

“IM JAEBUM!”

 

The three mers flinched at the volume, and right there and then Jaebum regretted it slightly, starting to wonder how he would escape Jinyoung's wrath.

 

“Mommy! You’re so loud! But I still like you!” A giggly Youngjae hugged the merman, who seemed to have forgotten instantly why he was mad before, leading to the tension dissipating in the room as three simultaneous sighs of relief were heard. Once again, Jaebum thanked the Moon for their little boy, even as Jinyoung side-eyed him, which sent a shiver up his spine.

 

Eventually, the newly mated couple brought their little mer home, who, while sad for leaving Bambam and his new uncles behind, was excited to see his parents, rambling about all he had done while they were missing. They ended up playing, chasing some small colorful fish while laughing and singing. When they grew tired, Jinyoung and Youngjae started handcrafting sea glass objects, an activity the teacher usually did in class with his students. The children enjoyed gifting their parents their colorful crafts, building animals, flowers or simply threading some colorful round sea glass making bracelets or necklaces. In the end, Jinyoung and Youngjae decided to search for a nice glass they’d turn into an earring to gift Jaebum while he was out, hunting for some fresh food.

When the hunter returned home, he couldn’t help but smile when he saw the two other mers. Surrounded by their shiny projects, laid Jinyoung, curled protectively around Youngjae while both of them napped, unaware of their audience.

 

However, the shift of the waters must have awoken Jinyoung, who first eyed his surroundings while hiding the baby with his own body before his senses told him the presence he felt was a familiar one and that there was no need to get his defences up. In a completely different reaction to just before, he stretched his body yawning loudly and exposing his belly. Not resisting his urges, in a flash, Jaebum was tickling Jinyoung, eliciting a few giggles before Youngjae, still half-asleep, mumbled something incomprehensible and made grabby hands towards the playing mers.

 

Jaebum and Jinyoung couldn’t help but coo at the baby, and soon the boy’s cheeks were assaulted with kisses, raspberries being blown on his tummy. All in all, it was the perfect portrait of a family.

 *-*-*-*-*-*-*

That night, when only the magical lamp illuminated Jinyoung and Jaebum’s room, Jaebum took Jinyoung’s hands in his and guided him to the bed of sponges, laying him gently in them.

 

As tradition dictated, after the season ended, the newly mated mers should groom each other as proof of their dedication to their partner. Jinyoung had carefully mended the hunter's fins, bringing them to a pristine condition using both a bit of medical knowledge and his refound magic, and now it was Jaebum's turn to care for his mate. The disturbed scales of the younger's display needed to be arranged into place, which would prevent infection, ingrown scales and general discomfort.

 

Jaebum admired Jinyoung as his mate draped himself over the soft sponge mattress, tail swishing contentedly at having the older mer’s full attention on him.

The hunter approached the sapphire tailed merman with his gaze full of fondness and settled himself near, pressing a kiss over his lower abdomen. He then started to gently correct each scale that was not facing the right direction. Jaebum felt Jinyoung shudder under is light touches, he knew that misaligned scales would probably feel weird, and he was about to ask Jinyoung if he should continue but as he gazed upon the younger’s face, he realized that the squirming was not because of discomfort. Judging by the younger’s dilated pupils, flushed cheeks and the red plump bottom lip wedged between his teeth, Jinyoung was not uncomfortable at all, all signs pointing to pleasure instead.

 

Jaebum pressed just a little harder and the younger gasped, surprised by the sudden increase of pressure. The red tailed mer could not suppress a slight mischievous smile and started massaging with slow strokes of his thumbs as he kept correcting the scales in the sensitive area. Tiny hiccups and barely hidden gasps filled the room and Jaebum could feel himself getting hotter, cherishing the view as Jinyoung bloomed before him. He slowly climbed up, peppering the expanse of Jinyoung’s body with open mouthed kisses until reaching his neck, where he latched his mouth, painting new marks above the ones that had started to fade and eliciting a moan from the mer below him.

 

Jinyoung’s arms came around Jaebum’s form, pulling him closer, as if he could not bear to feel an inch of space between them. One hand buried in his hair and another roaming the expanse of the hunter’s muscled back.

 

Jaebum detached himself from the younger’s flushed neck and brought his lips to the other’s instead, moving his mouth sensually along with Jinyoung’s, who started responding right away, parting slightly his lips and offering his tongue to the red tailed mer. They kissed ardently, as if they had not done so in those last few days, as if they would not have the rest of their lives to do so, as if each moment they could not bear not to show their love for each other. And when their lips separated, foreheads touching one another, he felt hands cradling gently his face. Jaebum’s eyes found his lover’s, dropping afterwards towards his mouth, from which a request fell.

 

“Make love with me, Jaebum”.

 

Jaebum’s eyes met with Jinyoung’s again, reading affection and desire in those dark orbs. And he was ecstatic,  knowing that it was all for him. He pecked him once in his pouty lips, once a rosy cheek, and once in the back of his hand, that he had taken into one of his own.

 

Four hands roamed two bodies, knowing by heart all the nooks and crannies that were so new to both of them, but felt as if they had known about for years. It was a matter of minutes before they were both ready to become one once again, and soon, they were moving in unison into the night, tails curled one onto another.

 

In the end, when Jaebum spilled himself inside his lover, his name was cried out by Jinyoung, a single tear turned pearl rolling through his cheek. And when he asked what was the matter, the answer reflected his own thoughts, it was because all of it felt like a dream, love and pleasure overwhelming their senses, hearts soaring with the presence of their mate, a happiness Impossible to measure.

 

They embraced each other, the high dissipating like foam in the water, but their need for closeness greater than before. And it was like that, with whispered love promises as lullaby that both of them fell asleep.

 *-*-*-*-*-*-*

A month went on during which all went well, Youngjae was thriving in school with the help of his friends and family. Jaebum was in the center of the colony, trading some of the trinkets he’d found in a small chest that had sunk near the kelp forest recently when a little mergirl, which he recognized as belonging to Jinyoung’s class, swam towards him as fast as her little green tail could propel her chubby body.

 

“Sir! Sir! Ya need ta come, fast! Fast!” At the frantic plea, Jaebum couldn’t help but frown in worry.

 

“What is it sweetheart? Did something happen?”

 

“It’s teacher! Mr. Park!”

 

Without a second to waste, he held on to the little girl and swam as fast as he could towards the area where Jinyoung usually brought the class.

 

There, he found his mate sitting, back supported by a nearby rock and he quickly swam towards him.

 

“Jinyoung, what happened?, Are you okay?”

 

Jinyoung sighed.

 

“I’m fine, they are overreacting, I just got a little dizzy when they began swimming all around me, their tails are really colorful and I just got a little nauseous for second, it must have been from lack of sleep, I do feel a bit tired. So don’t worry.”

 

“Wait, you’ve been feeling unwell and you haven’t told me Jinyoung? Why? Something could happen to you!”

 

“Hey! I just said I felt a bit tired, nothing to write home about. I’m sure a few nights of good sleep will get me up and about again. Don’t worry so much.”

 

“I can’t help being worried when my wonderful mate isn’t feeling one hundred per cent!”

 

At this, Jinyoung couldn’t help but blush, he tried to hide how flattered he was and teased Jaebum for being cheesy, before demanding a get well kiss as he figured he might as well take advantage of the situation and sending him off.

 

Later that day, when Mark and Jackson arrived with Jaebum to get their baby home, Bambam’s parents looked at each other with wondering eyes, as if to ask one another whether they thought the same thing.


	11. Development

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, I have too much work! I keep wishing I was able to write bigger chapters, but I hope it's better than nothing.

Jinyoung was not really sure of what his friends were doing, they seemed to be side-eyeing him and Jaebum for a while now, whispering between themselves, and Jinyoung could only hope there was no visible mark on him (dammit Jaebum), which kinda happened a lot. Nonetheless, he shook it off, saying goodbye to the little family after Mark and Jackson picked up Bambam.

 

After every other child went home, he finally went to Jaebum, who had been waiting with Youngjae. Jinyoung went around one of the big rocks that hid that particular clearing and found the two mers laying on their stomach, tails adorably pointed up in a twin position, swaying with the current. The perfect picture of a father and son. It looked like they had been been drawing in the white sands, because when Jinyoung squinted a bit, he could see Jaebum still holding a stick writing something that looked a lot like the word “Family” above three figures while Youngjae was carefully placing small black pebbles in the them, which Jinyoung deduced were the eyes. He let himself just observe for a while, content in watching his little family.

 

When he decided to properly join the other two, Youngjae perked up, a growing smile on his face, loudly calling Jinyoung over the second he spotted him. Jaebum, who had seemed entertained until then, just turned around, visibly flustered, which made Jinyoung fairly suspicious. Before anything else could happen, Jinyoung dashed towards them, and he realised why his mate was reacting that way. There, scribbled in the sand, sat his and Jaebum’s name, a big heart around them, it was the kind of thing some of the children from his class would do when they had a crush and Jinyoung couldn’t help but find it cute, especially with how red the older male looked, his flaming cheeks matching his scales. He thought about teasing him a bit about it, but before he could even formulate any further thought, Youngjae was pulling at his hand insistently, intending on showing him his own drawing. There were three figures, two bigger than the other, one had red shells coloring the tail, the second, blue sea glass and the third white shells, trying to mimic the younger’s silver tail.

 

“Wow! It’s so pretty!”

 

“It’s mommy, daddy and Youngjae!” The younger explained, pointing at each figure while smiling from ear to ear.

 

“Baby, did you do this all by yourself?”

 

“Daddy helped!”

 

“Really? Daddy helped in your amazing drawing a even made one of his own? Do you think he deserves a reward?”

 

“Yes! And me too!”

 

“Then I’ll give a reward to each of you.”

 

Jinyoung swiped the child into his arms a pressed a noisy smooch in the younger’s chubby cheek, leaving the baby giggling happily then, he swam next to Jaebum with the merboy and both of them kissed his two cheeks at the same time. The teacher saw his mate’s eyes disappear in half moons, it was heartwarming, seeing him so joyful. There was pure glee in that clearing, specially as the red tailed mer wrapped his arms around the other two, bringing them into a hug. As the family swam home, no one noticed as a small purplish shell had somehow appeared at the middle of the figure with the blue tail.

 *-*-*-*-*-*-*

It was a day as any other when Jaebum arrived home from a successful hunt. Jinyoung had just gotten home after the class and was waiting for him with Youngjae, as they usually did when the hunter would be late from an exploration or a hunt and head directly home. However, this time, when the red-tailed mer arrived, Jinyoung couldn’t help but scrunch his nose.

 

“Jaebum, what is that smell? Did you run into something dead on your way here?

 

“Hum, no. I caught five herrings, a couple of hairtails and some mackerel, but there was nothing much out of the ordinary. I don’t smell anything different from usual.”

 

“I’m not sure of what it is, but it’s making me nauseous.”

 

“Go get some rest then, I’ll prepare the fish outside with Younger’s help and see if I find out what is causing this mysterious smell, right Youngjae?

 

“Yes Daddy!”

 

“Thank you, Jaebum. I’ll just try and rest for a bit then”

 

It was really odd, it was not like Jaebum had never brought that particular combination of fish, could it have been something he had eaten? Was it a bug? Well, whatever it was, Jinyoung decided that taking a rest would probably help.

 

He probably had been more tired than he thought, because he woke up to Jaebum gently shaking after a couple of hours.

 

“Wake up, love.”

 

Jinyoung felt the other mer’s hand caressing his cheek, pressing a kiss on his hair and then enveloping him in a hug. The older told him that, while he wanted to let him sleep, if he kept at it he wouldn’t have been able to do so at night, and messing up his sleeping schedule was probably not a wise choice.

 

“How do you feel?.”

 

“I’m better now.” Jinyoung groggily answered.

 

The rest of the day was quite uneventful, they all ate until feeling satiated, and spent the evening chatting about their activities, Youngjae happily telling Jinyoung about all the games he got to play with Jaebum while he was asleep.

 

The next morning, Jinyoung woke up between his mate’s arms, and while he usually would relish on the warmth and the safety feeling he got from it, he found he had to dart out of them, and barely had time to exit the cave before throwing up all that he had on his stomach.

 

He could sense Jaebum coming near, probably startled awake when Jinyoung hurriedly exited the cave, and when he gathered himself enough to look at him, he noticed the worried features of his mate.

 

“Jinyoung…”

 

“I’m fine, it was just a little indisposition.”

 

“Should I call someone? Maybe you should not go to class today.”

 

“I feel better, it’s okay.”

 

“Don’t be stubborn, you’ve been feeling tired, nauseous, you’re probably coming down with something. What if it gets worse?”

 

“If I get worse, I promise I’ll go home and call someone, don’t worry.”

 

“I still think you should stay home, take a day off and rest properly, but I know you’re too damn stubborn. If you feel slightly different from normal I want you to send for me or Mark. No buts.”

 

“Fine.”

 *-*-*-*-*-*-*

When at the end of the class of that day Jinyoung sighed loudly, Mark, who had come to pick Bambam, raised his eyebrow at him, silently urging him to speak.

 

“I’ve been feeling weird hyung, like one moment I’m fine, the other I’m nauseous, and lately I’ve been so tired, which is weird since I’m not doing anything different from usual.”

 

Mark nodded, with an unusual spark in his eyes.

 

“Jinyoung-ah, me and Jackson were thinking about this the other day… Did Jaebum notice anything different about your smell lately? We both noticed a slight change, but since Jaebum has a great sense of smell as a hunter, you probably should ask him what he thinks.”

 

Jinyoung was baffled, Mark seemed to know something he didn’t and it looked like he wouldn’t tell him what it was. How would Jaebum know what the hell was going on with him? Not to mention he lived with him, why wouldn’t he say something about the change of smell?

 

“By the way, Bambam has been asking me to invite Youngjae over for a playdate, what do you think about letting them have a small sleepover party?”

 

“Oh, of course he can go! I bet he’ll be delighted.”

 

He saw Mark leaving with the two children, one holding each hand, and decided to go find Jaebum after the rest of the class had dispersed. He found him on a clearing, where the hunter seemed particularly focused on chasing a seemingly slippery squid.

 

“Hey, Jaebum.”

 

“Gah.” The squid got to live another day.

 

“Jinyoung, I thought I’d meet you home today.”

 

The younger approached the hunter, until they were just a few meters away.

 

“Jaebum, what do I smell like? Mark said my scent changed and that you might find out why.”

 

Jaebum sniffed in his direction, nose in the air and eyes closed in concentration, while any other day it would be comical, Jinyoung couldn’t help but worry. He studied the other mer’s expression, watching eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

 

“I thought your scent changed because you were becoming sick, but it is odd, now that I think of it, sick people don’t smell like you do. You still smell sweet, but there’s like, a lingering spicier scent, it actually reminds me how my mother used to describe...” Jaebum opens his eyes, finding Jinyoung’s. “Mine?.” He exhaled, voice lower than before, as he seemed to process his findings.

 

“But, Jaebum, we live together, we’re around each other all the time, wouldn't it be normal if I smelled a bit like you?”

 

“Yeah, but it doesn’t seem like transferred scent, it’s more like you’re emanating it.”

 

“Wait… does that mean…” Jinyoung eyes widened, mouth gaping.

Jaebum sported a grin going from ear to ear, so wide it probably should hurt, and Jinyoung saw it really from close as the red tailed mer in a flash took hold of his hips with both his hands and lifted Jinyoung, swiveling him in a wide circle, all the while giggling, the real embodiment of joy.

 

Could it be? Was he really pregnant?

 

“We’re going to have a baby, Jinyoung!”

 

Suddenly, it all made sense, the tiredness, the nausea, the smell sensitivity, the throwing up...

 

“Oh Jinyoung, I’m so happy! I...mpfff.” Plump lips interrupted Jaebum, leaving him no choice but to return the passionate kiss. The younger wrapped his arms around the other’s neck pulling him even closer.

 

They swam home, taking twice the time needed as they couldn’t help but to keep touching, as if fearing loss of contact would make the other drift away, stopping here and there to sneak yet another kiss. Jinyoung noticed that Jaebum’s hands tended to roam towards his belly, and he was delighted, instinct rejoicing at his and his mate’s fertility, at how they had successfully mated and conceived at their very first season together, when other mers took several. He could not wait to get their baby in his arms, there was a slight fear that came with the unknown, but the euphoria that came with the news of the pregnancy greatly exceeded the concerns he might have, and he always had Mark to ask when in doubt, as the aquamarine colored tailed merman had gone through the same before and his experience would most likely be of help. Which reminded him, their conversation from before was awfully suspicious… Jinyoung guessed that the elder probably understood what was happening and wanted Jinyoung and Jaebum to realise it together, even offering to take Youngjae off of their hands for a bit which would give them time to think about how to tell him the wonderful news and, more immediately, avoiding scarring the small child, which would undoubtedly happen at the rate the couple was kissing and their hands were roaming. Jinyoung would probably have to send Mark a gift basket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please share your thoughts :)


	12. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in less than 24 hours? Surprise?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who'd have thought I'd ended up have an easier time writing smut than actual plot?  
> It's absurd. XD
> 
> Oh yeah! I didn't have much time to revise this chapter, so if you find any error feel free to comment so that I can correct the text (I cringe at my own errors, each time I find one I can be found screeching in the distance which is bad for everyone, so please do warn me :) )

The mers were not even sure how they got home as their eyes could only focus on each other. Jinyoung pulled Jaebum into their room, not able to do much more before the red tailed mer pushed him lightly onto the bed, before lowering himself to where Jinyoung sat and kissing his tummy. His bump was not noticeable yet, but Jaebum could barely wait until Jinyoung showed. He kept peppering it with kisses, making Jinyoung giggle with the sensation.

 

He then kissed a trail up his abdomen until getting to his lover’s mouth, moving his lips languidly against the raven-haired beauty’s own pair. He suckled the plump bottom lip, nibbling softly at it before soothing the small bite with his tongue.

 

This time, Jinyoung was the one who, with the help of his tail, propelled both of them into changing positions, pulling himself on top of his mate before diving again, slipping his tongue into the other’s mouth and eliciting a pleasured moan from Jaebum, who was appreciating how Jinyoung was taking the initiative. The younger full took control of the kiss, biting, suckling and licking, filling the room with obscene noises while he plastered his tail on top of Jaebum’s rubbing against it, the friction another source of pleasure that left both of them sighing into each other’s mouth. Jaebum let a whine escape when Jinyoung disconnected their lips, pulling away from the arms the hunter had loosely wrapped around him and moved downwards, pressing open mouthed kisses down him chest until reaching his goal.

 

Ever since the older did the same to him, he wondered what would be like to give his lover pleasure with his mouth. He did not, however, have experience, so he gave a small tentative lick to the very tip of Jaebum’s member, which elicited a whimper from above. Curious, he looked up at the red tailed mer expression, and he really appreciated the view. Jaebum was directly gazing at him with semi-closed eyes, fully dilated pupils and a red healthy flush in his cheeks, ears and chest, hand twitching at his side before he carefully cradled Jinyoung’s jaw with it, thumb tracing his bottom lip. Without breaking eye contact, Jinyoung sucked at the finger, keeping it between his lips while he worked his tongue around it. Jaebum groaned at his lover’s boldness, licked his lips and removed his thumb from the blue tailed’s mouth, using that hand to grip around the base of his erection, making it stand millimeters away from the tantalizing plump lips while the other hand grasped lightly Jinyoung’s hair, removing the fringe from his eyes.

 

Encouraged by how debauched Jaebum looked already, Jinyoung took the tip into his mouth, making a filthy slurping sound as he took his mouth off of the length again. As his lover threw his head back, both aroused and slightly frustrated, his lips curled in a mischievous smile, and soon he quickly but carefully engulfed almost all of the member, making Jaebum keen at the sudden pleasure. After that he found a rhythm, and kept experimenting and measuring his results with the responses he got from his lover until the redd tailed mer’s grip began tightening.

 

At that he removed his lips with a “pop” that echoed in the spacious room, and  pulled away entirely from Jaebum, who was laying on the bed with an angry red erection standing up and a confused expression in his face. That confusion, though, soon dissipated when Jinyoung, eyes never leaving his, bit his plump bottom lip and took to float on his back while swishing his tail seductively, which was a silent beckoning as mers mated belly to belly, effectively luring Jaebum like the sirens of old tales.

Jaebum promptly left the bed, making a beeline towards Jinyoung who was seemingly in a mood for being naughty, as he waited until his lover came near him to swim further away which kindled the hunter’s instincts to chase the merman that was his to mate. He was closer and closer to getting caught,and elusive mer kept giggling each time he made an escape. However, Jaebum was not a hunter for anything, and he quickly had a wiggling Jinyoung underneath him, whose delighted laugh was interrupted with a gasp as Jaebum penetrated him, effectively ceasing the cat and mouse game they seemed to have been playing until then.

 

He felt that the older mer was controlling himself in order not to hurt him, even if Jinyoung had kept on taunting him before, and he couldn’t help but feel warmer at the thoughtfulness of his lover, who kept thrusting slowly and carefully until Jinyoung started moving against him, urging him to go faster and deeper, chasing after the pleasure he had gotten to know since he first mated with Jaebum.

 

At a particularly deep thrust, Jinyoung couldn’t help but to arch his back, which prompted the older male to drape himself even further over him. Jaebum took a look at the white expanse of chest before him before bringing his mouth over it, mouthing the area until he took a nipple and licked a wide stripe over it, which led Jinyoung to be the one keening this time, unable to escape the maddening feeling as Jabum had a firm arm around his waist, keeping them aligned. It was when Jinyoung was all but sobbing that the older mer finally realised why, while his nipples had always been a sensitive spot, the mer could not keep himself from squirming. After all, Jinyoung was pregnant and the changes his body was effectuating to accommodate and nurture their baby resulted in extra breast sensitiveness. The thought of his mate being pregnant made Jaebum instinctively move his hand that had been kneading at Jinyoung’s chest to his belly, rubbing around while he changed his attention to the nipple he had neglected until then, licking and suckling lighty.

 

Jinyoung felt like going mad, the sensations on his chest added to his pleasure of Jaebum moving inside him, pressing firmly all over the perfect spots, and the firmness of his lover stretching him open and making him feel oh so full. Moreover, he felt Jaebum’s hand touching his stomach, which beared the result of the same actions they were doing that exact moment. All of that was bringing him to the edge and he wrapped his arms tightly around his mate, eyes firmly closed and mouth gaping open letting out progressively louder pants until the shudder of Jaebum’s frame and the feeling of hot liquid inside him sent him reeling with the most intense orgasm he had ever had.

 

Exhausted, they floated to the sandy floor, trying to get their breaths back. When they finally did, Jaebum lifted Jinyoung and gently set him on the far more comfortable sponge bed before laying himself behind him, taking advantage of the position to carefully massage his tummy and deposit kisses on the back of Jinyoung’s head. The younger male couldn’t help but notice that Jaebum seemed fascinated with his belly since they found out he was pregnant, and he smiled at this thought. If this and the way he treated Youngjae were any indication, Jinyoung would raise the most spoiled children in the whole colony together with the most whipped father there was.

 *-*-*-*-*-*-*

When morning came Jaebum and Jinyoung went to Mark and Jackson’s home.

 

“Sooooo… was the news celebration “enjoyable”?” Jackson asked, wiggling his eyebrows at the reddening couple.

 

“Must you “greet” us by teasing us each time we see you?”.

 

Jackson shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Do I absolutely need to? Yes. Do I enjoy it? Double yes!” This time, Jaebum was the one sighing.

 

“I take it you know the news already then.”

 

“Yeah yeah, we know you knocked up your beau. You must be really proud of yourself.”

 

“Well...Yeah.”

 

“Jaebum!” An affronted Jinyoung all but shouted. Mark, who had been following the conversation with a big smile, couldn’t help but laugh at Jaebum’s honesty and Jinyoung’s indignation.

 

“Congratulations to you both! Ah, it seems just like yesterday that you guys were pining after each other and now you’ll have another baby joining the family.”

 

They both thanked Mark and Jackson, who in the end congratulated them as well, excited at the perspective of having another child that he could be the favorite uncle of. Now, the only other person they needed to tell the wonderful news to was Youngjae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, at the rate I'm going I'll end up having as much smut as plot, I kinda need to get a grip I guess. But who cares, our favorite couple is expecting! I guess commemorating smut was in order ;)
> 
> I'll be waiting in the comments and sobbing into my cup of tea while dreading the amount of articles I have to revise but didn't because I was writing this chapter (I don't regret anything)


	13. Gestation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to try to use some "identifier" to better show when there's a time skip, I revised the previous chapters in order to include it, I hope the story is more easily readable :)

Youngjae had been playing with the piano that Jaebum and Jinyoung had given him. Since his arrival was kind of abrupt, Jinyoung did not have toys at home, the children at school usually brought theirs from home or the teacher would use a little of magic to create one with the different materials given by the ocean to those less fortunate. Jaebum had brought some and Jinyoung handcrafted a couple for the young boy, however, his favorite gift was definitely the piano.

Both Jaebum and Jinyoung loved to sing, and it soon became obvious that the baby did also, so when Jaebum found a piano in one of the older shipwrecks of the area, he had brought it over with the help of Jackson. With Jinyoung’s help, the instrument was restored and painted red, Youngjae’s favorite color. Since it was a surface object, Jinyoung had used a bit of his magic to enable the piano to be played underwater as if it was above it, deciding on a whim to even to enchant the piano to release magical bubbles when its keys were pressed.

At first, Youngjae had been confused since he’d never seen such a thing before, but soon he was trying to press all the piano keys, filling the room with piano sounds, bubbles and laughter. Neither Jaebum nor Jinyoung had known how to play it, however, there was an older mermaid who had been taught by a human pirate that did.

It was a sad story theirs, as the pirate and the mermaid had fallen in love when the man released her from the nets that had caught her tail. The mermaid had then swam to the surface many times to see him, and she listened as he played the piano to her. He ended up teaching her how to play, but even as he asked to hear her voice, she refused to sing the beautiful melodies or even talk, knowing it to be fatal. And for some years they had been happy, however,it came the day the young mermaid found a music box in the bottom of the ocean and brought it to him as a gift. Little did she know that the box was cursed with a siren’s voice, and as soon as the pirate heard the song, his eyes became glazed as the Moon’s curse took over him and he threw himself to the sea. She had done everything she could, but to no avail.

It was extremely rare, but as the decades went by, a couple of merfolk had come to her, asking to learn how to play the instrument, and she found that not only she never did quite forget how to play it, but it also revived the memory of her lover, so when they asked her whether she could teach them how to play, she had simply smiled and nodded.

Jinyoung, Jaebum and Youngjae decided to make learning the instrument a family activity, something they could do together, and soon it was obvious that Youngjae was really talented at it. Sometimes, the family even attempted to make their own songs, cheerfully singing along even when some keys were pressed by mistake, but all in all, it strengthened the bond between the three of them.

It was following the sounds of music to the piano room that Jinyoung and Jaebum found Youngjae. It seemed like the child had been trying to make a song by himself.

“Mommy’s tail is blue  
Daddy’s tail is red  
When it’s time to sleep  
They read to me in bed.

Mommy and Daddy,  
I love you,  
I hope you  
like Youngjae too.”

It was sweet and a bit heartbreaking at the same time, Jinyoung believed there should not be any doubt in the boy’s mind that he was very loved by both of them. So he entered the room, Jaebum holding his hand, and they sat down with Youngjae.

“Mommy! Daddy! You were not supposed to be here!”

“Huh? Why sweetheart?

“Because my song is not ready yet!”

“Well then, we can’t wait to hear your song when you finish it, I’m sure it will be amazing ! But now, Youngjae, we have very important news.”

Youngjae’s eyes widened, curiosity in his face. He saw the older mers look at each other and nod before they both turned all their attention to him, each one taking hold of a tiny hand.

“Youngjae-ah” Jaebum started. “You’re going to be a big brother.”

The child wasn’t really sure if he understood, him? a big brother?

“B-but I don’t have a younger brother or sister…” Jinyoung caressed the tiny hand between his with his thumb.

“Yes, you don’t have one yet, sweety. But in a few months a baby will come and then you’ll have someone to play with! Isn’t that great?”

Youngjae could feel his eyes filling with tears, first he just sniffled, but then big fat drops of water made a trail down his cheeks.

“A new baby? Does that mean you don’t like me anymore? ” At this response, the mers were shocked, it broke their heart at how the child was scared of them leaving him. They guessed it had to do with the child’s past. With one parent having already abandoned him once, and his mother’s tragic passing, it was not so weird that the boy feared his new family would do the same when a new baby came.

“Oh love, why would you say that? We love you so much! Come here.” Youngjae saw Jinyoung opening his arms towards him and launched himself in between them, holding onto the blue tailed mer for dear life, maybe if he held tight enough, he would not leave him. The baby couldn’t see as Jinyoung started to tear up, feeling awful at the thought that their little boy thought they’d leave him. Jaebum, although not unaffected, still was able to control his voice better.

“Youngjae-ah, mommy and I love you so much, we’d never leave you alone. You are our baby, we are a family, and families stick together.”  
“M-mommy and d-daddy won’t leave Youngjae when the new baby arrives?” A tiny trembling voice muttered, as if scared of the answer.

“Never.” Both the mers said in unison.

“P-pinky promise?” The little boy lifted his head from Jinyoung’s shoulder, lifting both his his pinkies up and looking at the older mermen. Eyes shiny and hopeful.

“Pinky promise”. At this, both Jinyoung and Jaebum entwined their own pinky fingers with the smaller ones.

The smile that illuminated Youngjae’s face was radiant, he now truly believed that his mommy and daddy liked him too and wouldn’t leave him, and who knows, maybe having a little brother wouldn't be so bad.

The rest of the day was spent making even more sure Youngjae felt loved. The were cuddles, hugs, kisses and uncountable “I love you’s”. There was laughter and there were songs, there were promises. In the end, there was a family.

The mers had always tried their best to show their love to the small boy, but they promised to try even harder, and to shower him with affection, The never wanted to see a shadow of a doubt in those innocent eyes that his parents loved him and Jinyoung and Jaebum would prove it to him. For the rest of their lives.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The pregnancy was around thirteen weeks now, not that Youngjae would know about what that meant, but after talking with his parents about the baby, he couldn’t help but be curious.

“But mommy, where is the baby? Why can’t he hurry up?” Jinyoung chuckled, and Jaebum, who heard the question, answered.

“The baby is inside mommy’s tummy.” The little boy’s eyes widened in shock.

“MOMMY! DID YOU EAT THE BABY?!” Jinyoung spluttered, taken aback, and Jaebum, the little fiend laughed at him.

“No love, mommy didn’t eat the baby, he is inside because he is very very small and it’s cozy and safe there in mommy’s tummy.” He approached Jinyoung, and asked Youngjae to come closer. “Can you see this little bump? The baby is in there.”

Youngjae touched the bump gently, his tiny hand feeling the warmth of Jinyoung’s slowly but surely roundening stomach. Then, with eyes full of innocence, he looked at both his parents.

“But how did he get in there? Did daddy put it there” This time, Jaebum was the one spluttering.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Jinyoung had been lazily stretching in the warmer sand of the shallower waters, keeping a watchful eye over Youngjae as the child built castles with the sand, rocks and shells he found when he felt something strange. He had felt these kinds of sensations before, not really realising what they were, but now, they returned stronger. At first it was just a fluttering sensation like all the others before, but then he felt something more intense and he quickly sat up when he finally understood what it was.

“JAEBUM! JAEBUM!”

A red flash appeared and in an instant the merman by his side, visibly panicked.

“WHAT IS IT JINYOUNG? ARE YOU OKAY? IS THE BABY OKAY?”

Jinyoung simply put a hand over Jaebum’s mouth, effectively shutting him up, and with the other he grabbed Jaebum’s own hand and placed it over his belly. He looked him in the eyes and saw the metamorphosis of a confused panicked stare into one of surprise, wonder and joy. He felt Jaebum’s lips curve into a smile under his hand and removed it from his mate’s mouth. Both of them sported twin smiles, it was definitely weird but also wonderful feeling their baby’s movements. It made everything so much more real, they couldn’t wait which other surprises the pregnancy would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most angst I can deal with for now, sorry not sorry.  
> I kinda envisioned the story to be really domestic romantic fluff, so I'm not sure if I can keep it interesting enough, I hope I can!
> 
> Thank you so much! :)
> 
> BTW: Tomorrow, Today is so close to 10M, like it is about 20k away! Verse 2 really is a blessing let me tell you <3


	14. Pregnancy Glow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I'M SO SORRY!!! I've been virtually drowning in uni work and it was so hard to find time to write! But I finally got to do it, so I hope you enjoy! I'll probably read it again soon and edit mistakes if I find them. I did not have much time to revise it, so if you find something weird pls tell me so I can correct it!

Even though the pregnancy wasn’t all roses (ask Jinyoung), the couple couldn’t help but embrace each and every new symptom as it was proof of their developing child.

The newest one yet was that by the 22nd week, Jinyoung’s now noticeable pregnant belly had suffered yet another change as his belly button became an outie. For Youngjae, that had been the coolest thing yet, and while Jinyoung had pouted and moaned about how weird it looked, his complains didn’t last long when he felt Jaebum back hug him, kiss his neck and declaring it cute.

 

Jaebum was definitely the most excited one of them all, it seemed like he couldn’t keep a smile out of his face even if he was on the nth trip to god-knows-where in order to hunt that slippery hard to catch fish that his mate seemed to crave for at the oddest hour.

 

“You’re creeping me out again.” Jackson said.

 

“Yeah… Hum, what?”

 

Jackson sighed as he had repeatedly done over and over again, when his friend’s thoughts seemed to be on the deep blue merman.

“It’s like your mouth can’t do any other shape! Don’t your cheeks burn already? I get it, we’re going to pick Youngjae and Jinyoung from school and I also can’t wait to see my little pink squid but if you keep smiling like that you’re going to blind someone!”

 

“Shut up! You’re the same! You become like an hyperactive goldfish each time we’re getting back to the colony and you get to see Mark and Bambam.” 

 

Well, it was not like Jackson could deny the truth. They made their way to the clearing where Jinyoung usually took the children to, not without bickering a bit here and there, and as they finally sighted the mers Jaebum felt his oxygen sucked out of him. There, sitting delicately in some of the coral and sponges that grew in the rock that stood in the middle of the clearing sat Jinyoung, tail gleaming in the light as children with tails of all colors played around him. In his lap, Youngjae was playing carefully with the rings in Jinyoung’s fingers, turning his parent’s hands to see how the precious stones reflected the light and shone in oh so pretty colors. If it wasn’t by Jackson’s exasperated groan at his side, Jaebum wouldn’t have known that when he had thought the scene was absolutely beautiful he had actually said it outloud. The friends got closer and while Jackson valiantly tried to tell Bambam that he definitely would come back the day after to play with his friends again so he would be convinced to go home, Jaebum approached his boys. In his eyes, Jinyoung had always been the owner of exquisite beauty, but lately, just like in that moment, his skin seemed to have a more ethereal shine, and his hair looked healthier than ever, with his raven color shiny in the light. The red tailed merman wondered if this was what they meant by pregnancy glow. 

 

He greeted Youngjae , who was thrilled to see him, with a kiss in the forehead and picked him up as the child raised is arms and asked to be lifted up. He looked at Jinyoung, who had a hand gently placed on top of his prominent belly, slightly lifted his chin  and deposited a sweet peck in Jinyoung’s lips. It was cute that even after all this time, when Jaebum kissed him, his ears and cheeks would turn slightly pink and he would look down and smile bashfully, even now that he was evidently very pregnant with his baby and thoses kisses were probably one of the most innocent this they had done together. Still, the fact that he was still able to elicit this reaction each and every time left Jaebum absolutely thrilled and endeared simultaneously.

 

Knowing that they had to wait for all the parents to come collect their children, Jaebum sat on the white sand, resting his head on Jinyoung's tail while chatting with Youngjae, who enthusiastically told him all about his day, who he had played with, what he had drawn and, more importantly what he had learned. While he listened attentively to the boy, he felt fingers gently carding through his hair, and he couldn’t help but to relax, appreciating the small affection.

 

Eventually all the children had gone home, so Jaebum got up with Youngjae propped up on one of his arms and used his free hand to take Jinyoung’s to help him get up. They finally arrived home and Jaebum promptly went to one of the woven chests where they kept freshly hunted fish, retrieving their dinner. He made sure to bring some extra when he started realizing Jinyoung’s appetite had increased and his inner instincts were satisfied that he was able to provide to his healthy mate.

 

After they all ate Jaebum picked up Youngjae, who had been yawning and rubbing his eyes for a while after ending his meal, and the baby had quickly curled up in his arms, only needing the constant beating sound of Jaebum’s heart against his ear, the warmth of his chest and safety of his arms to be lulled to sleep. Jinyoung then kissed the top of Youngjae’s head before both parents took him to his room.

 

With Youngjae sleeping peacefully in his room, Jaebum turned around, about to swim calmly to his room. Jinyoung, however, seemed not to share the same idea, as he took Jaebum’s hand and pulled him in the room’s direction so fast the red-tailed mer swore he was feeling whiplash. Before he could even open his mouth, Jinyoung had pushed him onto the sponge bed and got on top of him, latching his plump lips onto his neck, sucking and biting lightly before kissing him passionately, curling their tongues together as his hands roamed the hunter’s chest.

 

“You have no right to be so sexy.” Jinyoung gave him a quick close-lipped kiss. “Do you even know how hot you are when taking care of Youngjae? How good you look with a baby in your arms?” A bite on Jaebum’s lower lip. “I had to keep myself from jumping you all day!”

 

Jaebum had to pick his jaw from the floor, he could hardly believe that he was having his mate all hot and bothered on top of him like this, telling him that he’d been horny for the red tailed mer all this time when he blushed even if Jaebum gave him just a peck in the lips. 

 

A hand grasping his growing erection however quickly reorientated his thoughts as he felt himself stiffen at the pressure and slow movements. Slowly, he moved Jinyoung onto his side, so that his belly wouldn't be squished between them and turned Jinyoung so that his back was pressed against his chest. Jaebum started peppering his shoulder and neck with kisses and relished in the soft sigh his mate let escape his lips when he wrapped his fingers around Jinyoung’s desire. The mood had shifted and the hurry with which Jinyoung had brought Jaebum into the room seemed to dissipate, being replaced with sensual tenderness. Jaebum saw him close his hooded eyes and bite his lip in pleasure and he figured he probably had the same wanton look. Making love to Jinyoung was wondrous, it made it heart fill out to the point it felt his chest might explode, having the one you loved to love you back and become one with him was something beyond any word, and this shared intimacy, for as simple as it was considering the things they had done before was perfect. In the silence of the room, the only sounds heard were of shaky breaths and soft moans. He kept moving his hand along Jinyoung’s length, hearing his lover’s breaths becoming more labored as his pleasure peaked with a whisper of Jaebum’s name leaving Jinyoung’s lips and a light groan that sounded a lot like Jinyoung's name leaving Jaebum's.

Jinyoung turned to lay on his back and Jaebum kissed his eyelids, his forehead and the middle of his bump, caressing it gently by running his Palms across the stretched skin. Without stopping to touch it, he learned forward and kissed Jinyoung in the lips, massaging them with his own and trying to convey all his love with the gesture. Having his beautiful mate pliant and satisfied made Jaebum preen inside, his pregnancy making him even more perfect in his eyes.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

A month passed, and while everything else was going well, Jinyoung couldn’t help but yawn once again. It had been increasingly difficult to sleep, sometimes it seemed like he could not get comfortable enough and other times his little fish seemed to want to make an early escape, as Jinyoung could feel his little tail slamming against his side. He absolutely loved feeling the baby move and how  he seemed to respond to his voice, although he had felt self-conscious about his size before, he now loved how big he was, as the bigger he’d get, the closest he’d be to finally meet his little one, even if the extending belly made it hard for him to be comfortable sometimes. 

 

Jaebum, bless him, tried his best to help, he massaged Jinyoung’s back regularly, placed the sponges from his side behind him so he could be more comfortable, hunted to trade the catch for an expensive oil that he could rub on the pregnant merman’s belly, as he stretch was making the skin itchy and more sensitive and fetched each and everything he could want or wish for, the pregnancy turning the hunter even more whipped. 

 

Some of Jinyoung’s favorite times, however, were when Jaebum would sit or lay beside him and rub his belly, their baby would usually move against his palms a bit and then calm down, which never failed to bring a wide smile to the red-tailed merman, who always seemed giddy like a child. Other times, his mate would face his belly and talk to their baby, either conveying that he could not wait to meet him and telling him stories of Jinyoung, Jaebum’s or their friends or singing lullabies and love songs. At times like these, it was impossible for Jinyoung to keep a fond look out of his face, and seeing Jaebum so enthusiastic about their baby made his heart soar.

 

Youngjae had taken the habit to talk to the baby as well. When he played under Jinyoung’s supervision, he not only talked to his parents but also with the baby. It was so cute and the blue-tailed merman remembered how the very first time he had asked to touch Jinyoung’s bump he seemed so scared of hurting the little one inside, touching gently and whispering promises of how he’d be the best older brother ever and that he’d always protect him. It was really precious. His family was precious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone goes to my search history I have a feeling a lot a questions will be raised XD Man, trying to write something more or less accurately is tough! I really tried to see if the symptoms would fit the number of weeks and stuff like that. (Who am I kidding, there's a male mermaid pregnant, how accurate...)
> 
> <3 see you soon


	15. Nesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here's another one! It's so hard to update quickly with all the school work, sniff... T.T

The end was nearing... no it was not an apocalypse, but the pregnancy was almost to the term and Jinyoung felt like taking back his remarks about his size, he felt HUGE. He now knew why Mark had told him he felt like a whale when he was pregnant with BamBam, but Jinyoung somehow felt he was even bigger, even if the elder had told him he was probably about the same size he was just before the birth. It obviously didn’t help when Jinyoung dropped the glass piece he was working with and Jackson had the brilliant idea of saying he looked like a blowfish because he was pouting. He’d promptly shut up when both Mark and Jaebum smacked him in the head, but the damage was done. The damn hormones made Jinyoung’s eyes water in seconds as he hugged his belly with his arms and fled away.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

“Do you only have space between your ears? Who in his damned mind would tell someone who’s pregnant hat they looked big or puffy or I don’t know… a freakin’ blowfish?” Jaebum was virtually irate.

 

“It was just a joke, I didn’t think he’d be so upset.”

 

“You buffon, sometimes I wonder why I married you, did you remember when I was pregnant with Bam and you ‘jokingly’ said that if I got any bigger I’d explode?” Jackson visibly paled.

 

“Oh no.”

 

Jackson remembered how Mark had gone through a rampage and destroyed everything he could lay his hands on by throwing them at Jackson and eventually collapsed in a pool of tears, not letting the golden tailed mer come near or touch him. It had taken a lot of convincing to let him embrace him again and a whole lot more to reverse the damage as Jackson had learned. But to think he might have put his friend through the pain he saw Mark go through made him feel guilty. Jaebum, right now, was absolutely frantic, eyeing the direction he saw his distressed mate leave.

 

“Mark… Youngjae… could you?”

 

“Me and this idiot will take care of Youngjae, go to Jinyoungie, I believe he needs you right now”.

 

With this, Jaebum was quickly gone.

 

“Youngjae, sweety, could you go play with Bambam for a bit?”

 

“Yeah, but uncle Mark, is my appa okay? He looked sad.” Said  Youngjae, pouting. Even though at first he had kept calling Jinyoung “mommy”, he took to call him appa now, as he learned more words and the merman took a liking to being called that way.

 

“Everything is going to be okay dear, don’t worry, Daddy Will take care of him. Now go play.” Kindly answered Mark, spying a fidgeting Jackson through the corner of his eye.

 

When Youngjae finally swam away to find Bambam Mark sighed and approached his restless mate.

 

“I know you didn't mean to upset Jinyoung, but he is really close to having a baby, and he’s understandably on edge.”

 

Jackson noded dejectedly, head bowed in a mixture of shame and sadness and it hurt Mark seeing his husband looking so defeated, Although the golden tailed mer was one to be goofy and animated, he was also prone to moments of seriousness that people sometimes mistook for sadness. This time however, there was no doubt that Jackson was devastated.

 

Mark pulled his mate into his arms, embracing him and lifting his chin with one hand, so that they would be looking each other in the eyes. He gave the younger a small smile and kissed his forehead first before pecking him on the lips.

 

“As long as you apologise, I’m certain that Jinyoung will forgive you, you’re best friends!  Let’s give Jaebum some time to take care of him while we watch over the Bammie and Youngjae.” With this, Mark took Jackson’s hand and guided him towards the children, feeling better when he spotted the small but surely there smile on his mate’s lips when surveying the boys’ antics.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

Jinyoung figured Jaebum had probably asked Mark to take care of Youngjae for a bit because he had swum after him and found him curled in bed, hands roaming the expanse of his belly. He could not stop sniffling softly and if he had looked at Jaebum, he’d seen how his eyes showed how his heart had broken at seeing him like this, especially he found the small pearls spread on the floor. He felt Jaebum kneeling before him, and he felt the older try to lessen his distress, a kiss in his forehead and a gentle hand caressing his cheek making Jinyoung meet his mate’s eyes, even if his vision was still blurred with tears.

 

“Jinyoungie, please stop crying.”

 

“But, I’m so big, I’m ugly now, you heard it! I look like a blowfish…” Another pearl dropped, sinking to the floor.

 

“Jackson was kidding, you know how immature he can be sometimes, you don’t look a blowfish, you’re beautiful.”

 

“I can’t be beautiful like this, my hips are too big, just like the rest of me, I can’t even hug you properly now, I hate it. I’m probably not even attractive to you anymore.” Jinyoung thought about how they could not mate anymore because his swollen tummy got in the way and made impossible for them to align. Jaebum could probably find another merman or mermaid he’d actually be able to mate with, even more now that he resembled a particularly bloated whale and would not even be pleasing to be looked at. He tried to let his eyes drop from Jaebum’s, but the other mer wasn’t having it, and cradled his face his both his hands.

 

“Jinyoung-ah, you’re the most alluring mer that I ever had the blessing of looking at, don’t you dare to think you are anything less than perfect. Your hips became larger so you can deliver our baby safely and your tummy is bigger than it was before because you have our precious baby inside, don’t fool yourself, you are beautiful and I love every inch of you. So please don’t cry anymore.”

 

Jinyoung still hesitated, but Jaebum decided enough was enough and he’d show the younger how much he loved every part of him.

“I love your eye wrinkles” A kiss on the side of his eye. “I love your nose” A kiss in the tip of his nose. “I love your round ears and your sweet plump lips” A kiss in the lips. “I love your long neck and how it contrasts beautifully when I mark it.” Tiny kisses and nibbles down the column of his neck. “I love your chest and arms. I love your hands.” Jinyoung saw Jaebum take his hands and bring them to his lips, kissing their backs and palms, he also noticed Jaebum’s eyes turning slightly darker. “I love your pregnant belly that carries and protects our baby. I’m crazy about how your womb has taken my seed and made a new being belonging to us both, if it was possible I’d keep you round and filled with my children for as long as you’d let me.” Jinyoung gasped, the look in Jaebum’s eyes depicting hunger, and he felt his cheeks burn at the thought that his mate wanted to keep him bred at all times. Jaebum’s lips danced across his belly, distributing kisses all over it until he started kissing lower and lower. “I love your hips, how they grew like this so you could bear my children.” He said, while mouthing at the hip bones of an increasingly squirmish Jinyoung. “Your scales are like precious stones, and they’ve shone brighter each time I look at you.” He told as he caressed the sides of Jinyoung’s hips, voice getting progressively hoarser, darker. “And of course, I love how pretty this part of you is.” Jinyoung was definitely becoming aroused now, and he whined when Jaebum licked a fat stripe of his length which was unfolding from the protective scales. “The way you bloom for me is one of my absolute favorite things.”

 

The red-tailed mer’s words and touches were driving Jinyoung insane, he was completely erect now, and the sensation of Jaebum lapping and suckling around his penis, tongue mapping its shape was quickly driving him to his edge. Jaebum, however, squeezed the base and kept the younger from coming when he wrapped his lips fully around the length and bobbed his head, making Jinyoung scream in pleasure. He then removed his mouth and let go of his penis when he was sure the pregnant mer would not come straight away. “I love how your entrance is so hot and tight around me, even if I can’t really spill myself inside of you now, I love how your scent is more concentrated here, I love how it now also smells a bit like me and how sweet it tastes.” He then licked all around the opening slit that revealed Jinyoung’s entrance and the raven haired beauty moaned loud and unrestrained when Jaebum finally stuck his tongue inside and hummed at the taste, groaning even further when he felt the younger contract lightly with pleasure tremors. Jinyoung was so overwhelmed with pleasure he did not even notice when his partner had moved his fingers inside, trading his tongue for them while his mouth made way to his member again. His tail moved against Jaebum’s body, unable to stay still as his fingers pressed in and up, massaging his inner walls and the pressure around his erection grew. Eventually the sensations were too much, and he shouted his lover’s name as he came.

 

Dazed, he turned to Jaebum, determined to give him pleasure as well, however, when he looked at him, the red tailed merman already had a blissed out expression, and for a moment he was confused.

“Did...did you… how?”

 

“Yes, love, I did, as for how, you should know you alone make me aroused, and then your scent, your taste, to see you enjoy my touch were all I needed to get there, in the end, only your voice, the vision of you and a slight brush of your gorgeous tail and I was done for. So don’t tell me you're not attractive, when you’re the most alluring being on both land and ocean. And I’m the luckiest one for having you as a mate.”

 

And as Jinyoung kept his perplexed expression.

 

“And if need be, I’ll prove it to you everyday of our lives.”

 

Jinyoung couldn't resist propelling himself at Jaebum, hugging him the best he could with his baby bump.

 

“I love you, I love you, I love you.” A torrent of “I love you”s were followed by Jaebum’s smile and his answer..

 

“I love you too.”   And then, a small whisper.

“Thank you.”

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

“Jinyoungie, please forgive me, I’m really sorry.” a pleading Jackson asked, finding a very pissed Jinyoung who surprisingly still looked extremely scary with his arms crossed on top of his round belly. Jinyoung just huffed.

 

“I’m so sorry, you’re not big nor fat, you look like you’re going to give birth to a healthy pretty baby like his parents.”

 

Another huff.

 

“Please please please”

 

“FINE! Now stop annoying me and move that big rock from the center here to the corner if you really want to make it up from me."

 

Jinyoung didn't notice as Jaebum grimaced, the red tailed merman had been moving that same rock over the room the whole morning as the younger seemed to be decided to change the disposition of all furniture. By the looks of it, Jackson probably would be slaving the whole afternoon to appease to Jinyoung. But he guessed it was a small price to pay for forgiveness.

 

While Jaebum was out hunting for food and trinkets he’d be able to sell, Jackson finished moving all things Jinyoung asked him too. Seeing as the blue tailed mer had some trouble moving now, as he was at the very end of the pregnancy he asked the golden tailed to help him carry home the sponges and flowers Jinyoung was carefully hand picking.

 

When the younger mer was finally satisfied, he dismissed his friend with sincere thanks, grateful for the help and started arranging all the materials they had gathered.

 

Jaebum eventually returned with a fish he was sure Jinyoung would love as it was his favourite when he stopped himself and looked around. Everything from the ceiling of the caves seemed sparkling clean, the sand was combed and even some remaining sharper rock surfaces that had yet to be filed down from when Youngjae first started living there were now completely smooth.

 

With his mouth still agape, Jaebum kept surveying his surroundings until entering the room he shared with Jinyoung. There, he found the other male sleeping in what could be described as a nest of flowers and  fluffy sponges of all colors. There seemed to be a lot of cushioning now, with all the new algae and the room had more light now as, apparently, Jinyoung had used a bit of his magic to widen the glass ceiling.

 

When Jaebum chuckled softly at the adorable image of his sleeping mate, Jinyoung stirred, his eyes opening to find his still smiling mate who approached and extended his arms towards him. The red tailed merman pressed a kiss on his cheek as Jinyoung curled in his arms, warm and lazy from sleep. The hunter couldn’t help but to bask in his scent of his mate, the sweet fruity scent that was purely Jinyoung’s mixed with his own spicier one, and a hint of Youngjae’s. The mer in his arms smelled of home.

 

“Jinyoungie, you could have asked me for help, I don’t want you to wear yourself out, especially if the baby must be so close you’ve began nesting.”

 

His mate just hummed, seemingly happy enough just for being in his arms. He had been confused at first why Jinyoung had a sudden urge to move and clean everything around, but then it hit him that he must have been preparing the house for the baby arrival and Jaebum could not have been happier, he too would be making sure that not only his children but also his mate will be comfortable and safe. He would make sure that everything would go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE BABY IS CLOSE! Thank you for reading, I'll see you in the comments ;P 
> 
> P.S.:Should I start writing JB's name as Jaebeom? I've read somewhere he prefers it that way.


	16. Birth

Jinyoung had found endearing how Jaebum had taken to collect soft materials he came by and brought them to the nest, which was now without a doubt the comfiest surface Jinyoung had ever laid on.

 

It was laying in it that he began feeling weird, even as he tried to make himself more comfortable, hunching up his body, he could not shake of the discomfort he was currently experiencing to a point where his breathing became irregular.

 

It was then that Jaebum, as if sensing his mate's distress from the distance, entered the room, his eyebrows shooting up with worry when he found Jinyoung in that state.

 

“Jae… Jaebum, bring Mark here, fast.” Jinyoung told him, the sound having to escape from between gritted teeth.

 

Jinyoung saw his mate leave in a hurry, breathing in and out to try to ease the pain. He guessed it was time, his baby wanted out and he wanted it now, so Jinyoung got up from where he laid and entered an adjacent room to the bedroom, one where he could swim freely as his instinct was telling him to. He started swimming in increasingly quick circles.

 

After some time, the other mers arrived in a frenzy. Mark and Jaebum approaching him in a quick but careful manner, even though Jaebum seemed like a nervous wreck right now.

 

“Ok Jinyoung, how do you feel?” Asked Mark, his tone serious but calm.

 

“It hurts, the pain comes and goes but is still bearable for now. Mark, I need a favour from you.” The aquamarine tailed mer nodded and signaled him to continue.

 

“I need you to keep Jaebum from coming inside no matter what happens or what he hears.”

 

“Wait, what? Why?” The hunter was really shocked, not understanding the reason of his mate’s request.

 

“My instinct is telling me to do this alone, and I’m not sure yours won’t tell the opposite.”

 

“But…” This time, Mark was the one who interrupted.

 

“Jinyoung is going through a difficult process, I’d advise you to take his wish into consideration.”

 

“But if he wants to do it alone why did he call you?” Jaebum was becoming more upset, not only it was hard on him seeing his mate in pain, but it also hurt him to think he’d want Mark by his side during this unspeakably important moment in their lives and not Jaebum himself. The two other mers could almost see the negative thoughts emanating from the red tailed mer when Mark put a stop to them.

 

“Would you be able to stay put outside if you heard Jinyoung scream and you smelled his blood?”

 

Jaebum visibly paled, eyes wide open, as he had not considered the possibility that Mark would be there to keep him from interfering in the birth of his child, but deep inside, he knew he would not be able to stay away from his mate, especially if he knew he’d be in pain. Jinyoung and Mark took a breath of relief when the mer frowned but acquiesced, still not fully convinced, but willing to to grant Jinyoung his wish.

 

“Come on future daddy, let’s get out of here so Jinyoung can bring my niece or nephew to the world.”

 

Head hung low, Jaebum left the room accompanied by Mark, who had an arm around his shoulders, trying to provide some comfort to his friend. And while having being distracted for a bit, the regained privacy made Jinyoung be more aware of the pain, making him hiss in result. He resumed swimming around as instincts told him to. After some laps he felt something lightly touching him, and he turned belly up in the water and tried to carefully touch whatever it was. He was definitely more dilated than before and he could feel the very tip of a smooth soft dolphin-like fluke against the tips of his fingers.

 

A greater surge of pain flared, making Jinyoung scream.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

Jaebum was currently pacing in the cave that was used as a living room, it seemed that if he moved any quicker in his stress a sandstorm would be created in the room. Mark had tried to calm him down, but the worry he felt for his mate and child was not something he could simply tone down.

 

When a loud scream came from the cave Jinyoung was in, it had taken all of his will not to go to his mate. It was getting worse however, as the screams became more frequent.

 

Desperate, Jaebum sank to the sand, where he folded his tail and supported his forehead against the deep red scales, hands buried in the hair of his downcast head.

 

Mark knew it was hard for the hunter, if it was hard for himself to keep from rushing to Jinyoung, he could not possibly imagine what it felt like for Jaebum.

 

The worst was, however, when the scent of the younger merman's blood reached the room they were in. Jaebum was positively anguished and only Mark restraining him had kept the red tailed mer from going to Jinyoung. The smell of blood and the pained screams calling for his instincts to protect his mate and offspring, desperation tears beginning to form in his eyes as he tried to fight off Mark’s tight hold, voicifering against the aquamarine merman, screaming and begging him to let him go, to which Mark responded by tightening his hold and apologising.

 

He remembered what Jinyoung had told him when the mer was holding Jackson back from going to him when he was giving birth to Bambam. Mark recalled his friend telling him how the gold tailed mer was just about to hit him when he was finally allowed in the room. But he also remembered how his instinct had screamed at him to be isolated, not let anyone near him in that vulnerable state, no matter how scary and painful it was, to make sure no one would be able to take advantage of it.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

It hurt really bad, but after some excruciating hours, Jinyoung was finally able to see the tail of his baby almost all out. Gushes of blood and staining were now happening here and there, but he was still able to see the beautiful amethyst color of his soon to be born child.

 

At the dilatation he was at and the rate the small tail was coming out, Jinyoung knew he’d finally have his baby in his arms on a few minutes. After months and months waiting, he’d finally get to meet his child, to hold him and to give him all the love he’d be able to.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

A particularly blood curdling scream was followed by a piercing cry that definitely did not belong to Jinyoung. Between the new wails an exhausted voice called out.

 

“Jaebum, come see him, come see the beautiful baby we made.”

 

Laying on his back slightly propped up by a pillow made of the softest materials Jaebum had been able to find, in the middle of the nest, bathed in the shine of bright white light, was Jinyoung, a tired but wide smile stretched in his face as his hands held their precious baby against his chest.

 

Jaebum was absolutely stunned, he could not be prouder of his beautiful mate who had given him the most precious gift he could ever had dreamt of. It had taken Jinyoung asking him softly to come closer on order to make the overwhelmed merman move from the spot he’d been gawking at the nest from.

 

“It’s a baby boy.” Jinyoung smiled, eye whiskers full force.

 

“A baby boy…” Jaebum parroted, unblinking eyes fixated in the little bundle cradled in Jinyoung's arms.

 

The older mer finally took a good look at their baby. The short fuzzy black hair contrasted beautifully against his perfect soft skin, scales akin to amethyst beads spanning his cute little tail. He already loved his baby from before he was even born, however Jaebum could feeling himself falling in love with his little boy all over again.”

 

He kissed the baby's head, who made a small sound, and a blinding smile lighted his features as his eyes met Jinyoung's and he chastely kissed his lips.

 

“Thank you, Jinyoung, he’s perfect, you’re perfect.”

 

“Jaebummie, I need you to cut his umbilical cord.”

 

The hunter nodded, taking his precious newborn into his arms carefully and extending a claw to make a clean precise cut. Jinyoung had prepared a balm in advance to make sure the baby’s belly button would heal correctly, and Jaebum reached for it, spreading the substance on the child’s tummy. He couldn’t stop staring at the baby in his arms, cooing at how he had curled himself in his warmth. Jaebum holding the child also allowed Jinyoung to end properly the afterbirth process, as the birthing did not end with the baby being born and with his hands free he’d be able to finish it and heal himself with his magic.

 

Jaebum really did not want to let go, but he knew the newborn needed Jinyoung as the baby started becoming restless and probably needed to be fed. Not to mention he had to go talk to Mark, who still waited outside of the room, allowing them to have this special moment for themselves.

 

“Jaebum, go get Youngjae, I want him to meet his younger brother. I want him to meet Yugyeom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is a bit short, but I wanted the next bit to be in a chapter by itself, I hope you like it. I still have to revise this, but hey! Here you go, if you find any error pls tell me so I can correct it.
> 
> See you soon <3


	17. Fingerling and Fry

Mark stayed with Jinyoung when Jaebum went to get Youngjae, Jackson and Bambam. Although the baby had calmed down when Jinyoung took hold of him again, the newborn was still restless.

 

“He’s probably hungry Jinyoung.”

 

Taking into account Mark's remark, Jinyoung followed his instinct, positioning the baby on his chest and supporting his head.  The newborn seemed to know what to do and quickly latched onto him, his tiny fists resting on either side of Jinyoung's pectoral while he drank. 

 

The sapphire tailed mer could not take his eyes from his baby, who seemed content in taking his very first meal, not even when Jaebum returned accompanied by all the others.

 

“Jinyoung where are you hiding my dear nephew?” Jackson’s voice was heard even from outside before the mer ir belonged to entered the room.

 

“I’m not hiding him… yet. Jackson, say hello to Yugyeom.”

 

Jackson approached slowly to take a better look at the baby, he was, however, careful in still staying at a reasonable distance, as he knew that Jinyoung's instinct probably didn't approve of adult mers other than himself and his mate near the newborn.

 

“Oh, purple huh? And I can see some red and blue reflections. He’s such a cutie. No wonder Jaebum here was screaming WE HAD A BABY!!! Like, the whole colony became aware in 0.5 seconds” Jackson smacked playfully Jaebum's shoulder, its owner’s face resembling his own scales. “Congratulations. Both of you.” Said Jackson, sporting a wide grin.

 

“Thank you Jackson. Youngjae, Bambam, you can come closer.”

 

Youngjae and Bambam, who had been hiding in the corner, slowly approached the little purple bundle in Jinyoung's arms. Bambam was the first to lose his temporary shyness perching himself on the side of the algae mattress.

 

“Wow, he’s so small! He’s going to be a big boy like me right? And we’ll be friends right?”

 

Jinyoung chuckled. “Of course Bammie. You three will all be big strong boys and the best of friends.”

 

“Bambam, let Youngjae meet his little brother.”

 

Bambam acquiesced with a nod and gave space to Youngjae, who was extremely quiet.

 

The silver-tailed boy carefully extended his index finger and touched the baby’s hand, whose tiny fingers quickly encircled his, accompanied by a small noise. Youngjae’s face was filled with awe, his mouth forming a surprised “o” and his wide open eyes.

“Hello” He whispered. “My name is Youngjae, and I’m your big brother. Grow up quickly so we can all play together ok? We’ve all been waiting for you.”

 

Everybody cooed at the interaction, and after saying goodbye, Jackson, Mark and Bambam left the room, going home, but not before Mark promised to take care of the class Jinyoung taught for as long as the younger needed, as he had done the last week before the birth.

 

This left the family of four cuddling on the big comfortable mattress for a while until Jinyoung insisted on getting up for a bit because his tail was cramping up. He gave Jaebum little Yugyeom, who was carefully taken into the red-tailed mer’s arms.

 

Jinyoung was just about to leave when Jaebum called his name enthusiastically.

 

“Jinyoungie! Look! He opened his eyes.” 

 

The sapphire tailed mer quickly turned around, moving towards them, Jaebum had a enamoured look in his eyes as he stared at their baby, his gaze lifting briefly to Jinyoung before settling on the little bundle in his arms again.

 

“Hello sweetheart, it’s me, your dad.”

 

As if he was answering, the tiny mer looked at the merman holding him, making a happy baby noise. Jinyoung couldn’t help but coo at the wide grin his mate was sporting while talking to their child, feeling giddy at the soft scene before him.

 

He kissed the red tailed mer’s cheek, the top of Yugyeom’s head and blew a raspberry on Youngjae’s belly, whose laughter filled the room, and he rejoiced in the happiness of his family.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

Jinyoung had been laying down singing softly for Yugyeom when Jaebum entered the room. Since it was so soon after the birth, Jaebum took to spoil him, not letting him do any work and bringing him all his favourite treats. Today, however, the hunter seemed to be more excited than usual to see them.

 

“Youngie, I’ve got something for Yugyeom, look.”

 

The blue tailed mer payed attention to what the other brought. In his hands, there was a mobile, dangling from the pearl decorated strings, fish made of colorful sea glass sparkled in the light that entered the room.

 

“Mark and Jackson also helped, so you can see these little aquamarine, gold and pink fish. And we are here” He said, pointing to a sapphire blue, a ruby and a silver fish. Finally, in the very center, there was an amethyst one.

 

“It’s beautiful, Jaebum.”

 

“This isn’t all, listen.” At the top of the mobile, there was one of the piano’s magical bubbles. Jaebum blew lightly on it, and a lullaby started playing.

“Youngjae made this.” He said, clearly proud of the little boy.

 

Jinyoung was touched, the colorful mobile had all their family in it, he was sure Yugyeom would love it. He made a gesture towards the mobile Jaebum was still holding, and it started floating, rotating slowly with the rhythm of the soft lullaby that was still playing.

 

As he stretched his tiny arms towards it, little Yugyeom’s eyes shined, reflecting the colorful fish floating above him.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

Jinyoung remembered how not so long ago he’d been wishing for a family, and how now, seeing Mark and Jackson playing with Bambam no longer left him longing for something like they had.

 

Now, Jinyoung watched as the one he had chosen to begin his family with, the love of his life, red tailed merman Jaebum, was smiling radiantly at little Yugyeom who giggled in his hold, while Youngjae had his arms around his neck, looking at his brother from over their dad’s shoulder.

 

He thought he couldn’t have been happier in that moment, but a second later, his eyes met Jaebum’s, whose smile widened, eyes disappearing in twin moons. His heart sped up a bit, as it always did when his mate was involved, and Jaebum mouthed to him a simple “I love you”.

 

Feeling warm inside, Jinyoung mouthed the same words to him and moved towards his family. When he got closer, little Yugyeom stretched his little arms in his direction, and Jaebum let him hold him. The hunter moved behind of Jinyoung, propping his chin over Jinyoung’s shoulder, with one arm circling his waist, and the other supporting the arm holding the baby, his sturdy hand carefully caressing the baby’s cheek. Jinyoung, with one arm holding his newborn baby and the other patting softly Youngjae’s fluffy hair, knew that this was even better that everything he could have ever dreamt of.

 

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end.  
> The exams are killing me. I hope you like it. I'm planning on writing more stories, so I hope you'll like them as well.  
> Thank you all.


	18. Thank you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished this piece! I'm so happy with it even though I really am still not convinced with Jaebum's face XD  
> And please, please, please, remember me not to try and draw children/babies... oh my gosh, that and hands... T.T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way! @monikirogers made an awesome fanart! Can you believe it?! OMG OMG OMG, please give it some love https://twitter.com/monikirogers/status/995456550780264449


End file.
